The Evolution of Shamy
by scarlett3639
Summary: How two Homo Novus fall in love. Sheldon and Amy. Overlaps with my stories The English Element and The Verbal Variant
1. Chapter 1

**The Evolution of Shamy**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The <em>****_Big __Bang __Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

**This story will be a look at the enigma that is Shamy. The story overlaps with my previous stories,** **_The __English __Element_ and _The __Verbal __Variant _and I strongly recommend that you read them first, if you haven't already. It isn't absolutely necessary to read them to understand this story, but reading them first will enhance your experience of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**1**

Amy's Apartment: Pasadena, CA (About a week prior to the first chapter of _The Verbal Variant_)

Amy poured herself a glass of Yoo-Hoo and sat on her couch to contemplate her relationship with Sheldon. Her feelings for Sheldon had been changing and she wanted to analyze them.

When she had first met Sheldon at the coffee shop after the online dating service had matched them up, she had been struck by their similarities. From the moment he had stated his aversion to soiled hosiery she had known she had found a kindred spirit. As they had Skyped, texted and e-mailed she had realized how compatible they were. Sheldon was one of the few people who got her jokes. Their electronic interactions had been easy and comfortable; they hadn't disrupted her life.

Then Penny had forced Sheldon to socialize with her in person when they had been considering having a child via in vitro fertilization. It was during that dinner that Amy had realized there was something about Sheldon that couldn't be conveyed via electronics. In person Sheldon was so much more…Amy considered various adjectives before settling on compelling. When they were only e-conversing she had often wondered why Sheldon's friends tolerated some of his behaviors; when faced with him in person, she understood.

After that first dinner they had gradually switched from communicating mainly electronically to mainly face to face interactions. While Amy had felt the pull of Sheldon's personality, she had still only thought of their relationship in platonic terms. Life had taught Amy long ago not to expect too much from her personal life; to look for satisfaction first academically and later professionally. She'd been friendless throughout school. Sure, girls would feign friendship to get her to help them with schoolwork, but once they got what they wanted they abandoned her. She hadn't fared any better with boys. Her only relationship with a male had been with the janitor she'd eaten lunch with, until his wife had put a stop to it.

In college she'd had men use her for academic purposes. There had been a few who had asked her out on dates, but never more than once. They'd only wanted to talk about music and movies; she'd only wanted to talk about classes and what she was learning. She'd been so excited to finally be someplace where she could use her intelligence to its full potential; where she was academically challenged for the first time.

Sheldon was the only man Amy had met who enjoyed science to the same degree she did; even her colleagues at the research facility preferred to spend their leisure hours in non science activities. On their first "date" Amy had realized that she had finally met someone who got it. She'd known then that Sheldon was someone she could be friends with.

Lately, however, she'd been wanting more than friendship from him. She supposed Penny's ex Zack had started it. She remembered the unfamiliar thrill she'd felt the first time she'd met him. He was probably the most attractive man she'd seen in person and he'd stirred to life emotions and sensations she hadn't felt for anyone since her high school crushes. Sheldon had helped her diagnosis her libidinous desires and had arranged for her to meet Zack again. The desires had gone away at the second meeting, when she had realized that Zack was not intellectually gifted, and she'd thought it was a freak occurrence. She's even tested her hypothesis by holding hands with Sheldon and had been relieved when that hadn't stirred her.

But that had been several months ago and her feelings for Sheldon had changed. She was attracted to him now and, unlike Zack, the attraction only deepened the more time she spent with him. Perhaps it had been the time spent around Bernadette and Howard and Katherine and Leonard. Her friendships with Sheldon and Penny had broadened her social circle. She was socializing with people who were, if not her intellectual peers (except for Sheldon) at least close to it. She had thought it was impossible for an intellectual woman to "have it all" as they saying went, but Bernadette and Katherine held doctorates (albeit Katherine's was in the Humanities) and had relationships with men. Granted Howard only had a Master's degree and Leonard was well _Leonard_, but still it showed Amy that a romantic relationship between two intellectuals was possible. Of course Katherine and Leonard had broken up, but that was because Leonard and Penny still had feelings for each other.

Amy wanted a romantic relationship with Sheldon. Unfortunately Sheldon still insisted that they were _not _girlfriend and boyfriend. he was adamant about keeping their relationship strictly platonic. She had no idea on how to change that, or if it was even feasible to attempt it. She thought that lately Sheldon had been showing that he had more than platonic feelings for her, but she had so little experience with men she wasn't certain of it. There was a Girls' Night coming up, perhaps it was time she enlisted her girl friends in the endeavor.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise future chapters will have dialogue and actual plot, but I felt it was important to get inside Amy's head and get her perspective on the relationship.<strong>

**Author ****note: ****I ****would ****love ****to ****hear ****any ****thoughts, ****comments, ****or ****constructive ****criticism ****so ****please ****review**.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The <em>_Big __Bang __Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**2**

It was Saturday evening; Sheldon and Amy had had dinner together and were playing Counterfactuals (In a world where ink pens are medical instruments, what do people write with?) before Sheldon started his weekly laundry routine.

Just as Amy was leaving so Sheldon could start his laundry on time, she asked "Sheldon, have you ever contemplated changing our relationship paradigm?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever considered introducing a romantic element into our relationship?"

Sheldon was surprised "Why would I do that? At the beginning of our relationship we established that neither of us had any desire for a romantic relationship or physical contact."

Amy fought the urge to sigh, it was the answer she had expected. "You're correct. It was merely idle curiosity on my part. Good night Sheldon."

"Good night Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon closed the door behind Amy and went to his room to get his laundry. Later, as he waited for the washer to finish, he thought about Amy's question. Why would she ask such a question? The beauty of their friendship was that it was purely platonic. One of the things Sheldon valued most about Amy was that she required less emotional coddling than any of his other friends. Sheldon had no time in his life or schedule for the emotional demands a girlfriend would make. Sheldon had watched Leonard squander valuable time on his relationship with Penny.

Leonard had watched romantic comedies, gone to karaoke bars, and accompanied her on shopping trips. Sheldon didn't understand why Leonard would willingly participate in activities that had no value and that Leonard didn't even enjoy, just to engage in coitus; an unhygienic activity that involved the exchange of an excessive amount of bodily fluids. Sheldon shuddered at the thought. The "reward" did not seem to adequately compensate for the loss of time that Leonard could better have spent on his work, or comic collection. Sheldon knew that Leonard did consider coitus more than adequate compensation and his other friends did too. For Pete's sake, Raj was willing to imbibe excessive quantities of alcohol for the mere chance of engaging in coitus. Sheldon just couldn't understand _why_ they felt that way.

He hoped Amy wasn't developing an interest in romance. If she was, it was probably due to Penny's influence.

* * *

><p>The following Friday everyone was having dinner at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment; after dinner the boys were playing vintage video games and the girls were going out to a movie. Amy was sitting in the chair nearest the door listening to Sheldon give a riveting lecture on how soy sauce was made when she noticed a slight movement to her right. She moved her head slightly and saw Raj and Katherine writing in a notebook. Raj wasn't drinking as the girls were leaving right after dinner, so this would be the only way they could communicate.<p>

_I __wonder __what __they __could __be __writing __about_ she thought. Sheldon finished talking about soy sauce and Katherine informed the group of some gossip she had heard about a Barry Kripke, who was apparently well known to the boys. Amy watched Raj and Katherine exchange smiles as the gossip about Kripke sent Sheldon off on a rant, and they continued their written conversation as the group's attention was focused on Sheldon. _Hmm, __their __pupils __are __dilated __and __their __body __language __suggests __they __are __attracted __to __each __other_ Amy thought, noting that Raj and Katherine were positioned so they were oriented toward each other. After dinner was finished and the girls were leaving Amy noticed that Raj and Katherine lingered near each other.

On the car ride to the movie Amy remembered her decision to get advice from her girlfriends about her relationship with Sheldon. She hadn't brought it up at Wednesday's Girls' Night as things had been tense between Katherine and Penny and they had been busy planning their costumes for the upcoming party. If she asked Penny for advice she'd have to hear Penny ragging on "Dr. Wackadoodle." Bernadette as a resource on men was questionable; she was engaged to someone with only a master's degree for heaven's sake. Katherine might be her best bet; she had dated Leonard and appeared now to have caught the interest of Raj; both PhDs, both men of science. They couldn't compare to Sheldon of course, but they were above the common herd. It might be worthwhile to consult Katherine.

* * *

><p>After the movie and drinks, Katherine, as designated driver, drove the other women home. She first dropped Penny and Bernadette at the apartment building (Howard would drive Bernadette home from there) and then took Amy home. Amy was a bit tipsy and was humming and singing Katy Perry's <em>Last <em>_Friday __Night_.

Katherine decided to start a conversation. "So Amy, we haven't really talked in a while. How have you been?"

Amy replied "Excellent. It's just been a whirl of social activity since Penny and I have become besties." _A __year __ago __I __had __no __one, __now __I __have __friends, __a __best __friend __even, __and __a __boy/friend. __Life __is __good _Amy thought_._

Katherine said "That's good. How are things with you and Sheldon?"

Amy frowned " 'Things' is rather vague. Could you clarify your inquiry?"

Katherine tried again "Are you still 'girl slash friend' and 'boy slash friend' or ...?

Amy's expression cleared "I see. You're asking if my relationship with Sheldon has gone from a friendship to a romance."

Katherine said "Yes."

Amy said "No."

Katherine asked"How do you feel about that?"

Amy thought _This __is __an __excellent __opportunity __to __solicit __Katherine__'__s __advice_. "I have mixed emotions. On one hand, I enjoy my friendship with Sheldon as is. On the other hand, I'm a woman with needs Katherine."

Katherine raised her eyebrows "And you'd like Sheldon to...meet those needs?"

Amy answered "Yes."

Katherine inquired. "Have you made any attempt to change your relationship status?"

"Not a deliberate attempt." Amy said, thinking of the night she danced with Sheldon.

"That sounds like a story, spill it girl." demanded Katherine.

Amy confessed "A few months ago Sheldon accompanied Penny, Bernadette and I on a Girls Night Out. During the course of the evening I became rather inebriated and Sheldon escorted me home."

Katherine prompted "And?"

Amy continued "I invited him in for a refreshing Yoo-Hoo and then proceeded to kiss him. After which I threw up. Repeatedly."

Katherine asked "What was Sheldon's reaction to the kiss?"

Amy reflected on what had occurred, then responded "He said 'Fascinating' and then the next day we agreed to treat our relationship like a crashed computer and restore it to the point it last worked."

Katherine almost drove through a red light, causing Amy to grab onto the bar above the window. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! You kissed Sheldon and all he said was 'Fascinating' ?"

Amy replied "Yes."

"Dr. Sheldon Cooper? The paranoid germaphobe?"

"I wouldn't say he's a _paranoid_ germaphobe, but yes."

"You may have a chance Amy."

Amy said excitedly "You think so?"

Katherine said seriously "Well, I wouldn't take the odds to Vegas, but if you kissed Sheldon and he didn't immediate try to locate something to sterilize his mouth with, I think you've got a shot."

Amy considered Katherine's analysis "There does seem to be some veracity to your reasoning. He did put a towel under my head and remove my glasses before leaving me to sleep it off on the bathroom floor."

Katherine said "That was very considerate."

The women rode in silence for a short time and then Amy spoke. "Katherine, you're a woman of the world."

"I'm a woman and I'm in the world." Katherine agreed.

"How can I pique Sheldon's libidinous interest? The romantic comedies you girls have been having me watch have myriad madcap schemes for attracting male attention and I'm not sure which one would work best."

Katherine seemed alarmed "I don't think those strategies would work on Sheldon. They are used on ordinary men and Sheldon ... is not your average guy."

"That is true." _Sheldon __is __unique_. _He__'__s __smart __and __funny __and __whimsical__…_

Katherine said "I think you need to take a scientific approach."

"That would play to my strengths." Amy was curious as to what Katherine meant. _Why __would __an __English __professor __suggest __a __scientific __approach?_

Katherine suggested "Observe Sheldon's reactions to various stimuli. Then once you've collected the data you can formulate a strategy. I think you need to keep in mind Newton's third law of motion."

Amy asked "How so?"

"For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. So you need to figure out what action by you will get the reaction from Sheldon you desire."

"That's actually quite brilliant." Amy was surprised at Katherine's knowledge, and that she was able to apply it to a real situation.

"Thank you."

"It's a shame you wasted your intelligence in the Humanities."

Katherine said. "Yeah, I'm kind of a slacker that way. The sciences would have required me to make an actual effort. Getting my doctorate in Literature and becoming an English professor meant I could just coast."

Amy nodded her head "Shrewd, it freed you up for a social life."

"That was the plan."

Amy returned to Katherine's suggestion. "You mentioned observing Sheldon's reaction to stimuli; what did you have in mind?"

"At the costume party if any women flirt with Sheldon; you can see how he reacts to their attempts."

Amy had never thought about other women being interested in Sheldon. _Just __because __Sheldon __isn__'__t __romantically __interested __in __women, __doesn__'__t __mean __women __aren__'__t __interested __in __him _she thought unhappily.

Katherine continued "Also, when guys flirt with you, you can see if Sheldon gets jealous. That would be another good sign."

Amy was incredulous "Men flirting with _me_?"

"Why not?"

Amy mused "My pelvis does have a certain come hither quality."

Katherine pulled up in front of Amy's apartment building. "Here we are."

"Thank you Katherine. Would you mind if I continued to discuss this with you? Penny is my bestie but she doesn't have a lot experience with intellectual men."

Katherine smiled "No problem. We'll get together after the party and discuss your observations."

"I look forward to it." Amy said and got out of the car. Upon reaching her apartment she opened up her laptop and created a log to keep track of Sheldon's reactions and started a list of ideas to try on Sheldon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author <strong>**note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter.**

**I ****would ****love ****to ****hear ****any ****thoughts, ****comments ****or ****constructive ****criticism ****so ****please ****review**.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The <em>_Big __Bang __Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**3**

_Anything Can Happen Thursday_

Sheldon was sitting in his spot on the couch in his Flash costume waiting for Leonard to finish dressing. _I __swear __he__'__s __spent __more __time __primping __then __Missy __did __for __prom_ he thought. Sheldon looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:53 p.m. They were to leave for the party with Penny and Amy at 7:00 p.m. Sheldon went to check on Leonard.

_Knock, __Knock, __Knock_ "Leonard?" _Knock, __Knock, __Knock_ "Leonard?" _Knock, __Knock, __Knock_ "Leonard?"

"What is it Sheldon?"

"Are you ready? We're almost running behind schedule."

Leonard opened his bedroom door dressed as Captain Kirk. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Oh good." Sheldon was wearing his Flash costume. The two men walked into their living room. "I'm still not certain it's a good idea to countenance an attempt at fundraising by the Humanities. That money could be better spent by the sciences. Even funding your derivative work would be a better use of funding."

"Sheldon, we promised Katherine that we would attend."

"I knew your dating an English professor would be trouble. Even after your relationship has terminated, she's still getting us to mix with those dilettantes in the Humanities."

Leonard sighed. "Penny and Amy are waiting for us. Plus it's a costume party, you love costumes."

"Very well." Leonard and Sheldon crossed the hall to Penny's apartment, Leonard knocked on the door.

"Hi guys." Penny turned back to the apartment. "Amy, the guys are here."

"You make a fantastic She-Ra." Leonard said. Sheldon thought _I__'__d __hardly __call __her __costume __fantastic, __but __at __least __it__'__s __accurate. __A __vast __improvement __over __that __cat __costume._

"Thank you." Penny said, doing a turn that made her red cape swirl.

Amy walked out of the apartment dressed as usual in an oversize sweater and calf-length skirt. Penny had persuaded Amy to let her do her make-up and to get a manicure. Amy was also wearing a pair of bright yellow heels purchased on a shopping trip with Bernadette and Penny.

_Amy __looks __different __than __her __norm_ Sheldon thought, scrutinizing her appearance. _Ah, __she__'__s __wearing __cosmetics_. He noted that her eyelashes seemed longer and thicker, drawing attention to her eyes. Her lips were a glistening pink and kept drawing his attention for some inexplicable reason. _It __must __be __because __I__'__m __not __used __to __seeing __her __so __garishly __made-up._

"Aren't you going to wear a costume Amy?" Leonard asked as they walked down the stairs.

"I am in costume. I'm one of the nameless background characters that populate the fictional realm."

"What an…original concept." Leonard said.

"It was my idea." Sheldon said proudly.

"Your whimsical, creative side is one of the things I admire most about you." Amy said. Sheldon felt himself grow warm_. __Dang __polyester __costume; __I__'__ll __have __to __find __one __made __of __a __lighter __fabric._

The group got into Leonard's car; Leonard driving with Penny riding shotgun and Amy and Sheldon in the back.

"What's everybody else going as?" Leonard asked.

"Howard and Bernadette are going as Robin Hood and Maid Marian and Katherine is going as Barbara Gordon. I don't know what Raj is wearing." Penny answered.

"Yeah, he's been really secretive about his costume for this party." Leonard contributed.

"I wonder why?"

Amy wasn't listening to Leonard and Penny, she thinking about the conversation she had had with Katherine a week ago. _It __was __really __quite __a __brilliant __suggestion; __I __can't __understand __why __such __an __intelligent __woman __would __devote __herself __to __the __Humanities_ she thought. _This __evening __should __provide __an __excellent __opportunity __for __gathering __data._ Amy had decided that this evening she would focus on Sheldon's reactions to other women and his reactions to her with other men.

Sheldon was feeling conflicted. As much as he loved dressing in costume, he disliked large social gatherings (God only knew what sort of germs he would be exposing himself to) and he was uncomfortable about escorting Amy. Even though when he had asked Amy to attend the party he had made it clear he was only asking her so he would be assured of intelligent conversation during the evening; he was aware that asking her to a party was like asking her on a date. Sheldon had never thought of Amy in a romantic context before, despite Penny and Leonard's insistence on referring to Amy as his girlfriend. Of course, if he _had_ to have a girlfriend for some reason he would choose Amy, but only to save his Meemaw's life or if it was a requirement to win a Nobel Prize. He was perfectly happy having Amy as a friend. _The day I want a girlfriend is the day I let Penny sit in my spot on the couch. _

They arrived at the university and walked into the multi-purpose hall. A sign at the door announced that they were entering Vauxhall Gardens. The entered to find the utilitarian space transformed. Potted plants and trees lined the walls which were also hung with floral garlands. The ceiling was draped with purple silk and twinkling white lights, mimicking an evening sky. Reproductions of period artwork stood on easels scattered throughout the space. One end of the room held musicians on a dais with space cleared for dancing before them. On the wall across from the musicians were recreations of the Vauxhall boxes, reserved for VIP guests. Between the boxes and the dance floor were tables draped with white cloths and floral and candle centerpieces.

Sheldon sniffed "I see they couldn't decide between the eighteenth and nineteenth century." _Typical __hippy-dippy __artists. __You__'__d __think __the __History __Department __at __least __would __have __ensured __an __accurate __period __recreation._

"I think it looks beautiful."

"Thank you Penny." Katherine approached her friends. She was wearing a brunette wig styled in a bob. A purple suit with a gold scoop neck blouse accessorized with gold jewelry from which dangled tiny gold bats. A gold bat belt buckle and an ID badge proclaiming _Gotham __City __Public __Library; __Barbara __Gordon __PhD_ completed the look. Sheldon admired Katherine's attention to detail in including the ID badge.

"Wow, I almost didn't recognize you with that wig." Leonard remarked. Sheldon rolled his eyes. _As __if __a __wig __could __disguise __Katherine__'__s __figure, __her __facial __features __or __the __fact __that __she __is __wearing __her __green __cat__'__s-eye __glasses._

Amy, Penny and Katherine began chit-chatting so Sheldon tuned them out and instead looked around to see if the prizes for best costume were displayed anywhere. He turned his attention back to the conversation when he heard Katherine say. "Be sure to check out the courtyard. Howard and Bernadette just went out there. Is Raj here yet?"

"We haven't seen him." Sheldon answered.

"Have fun guys. I have to go circulate." Katherine walked over to another group of guests. Leonard and Penny headed to the dance floor and Sheldon and Amy went to look for the optimal seating location.

After fifteen minutes spent choosing the best seat, Amy and Sheldon sat down. Almost immediately a woman dressed as Star Sapphire walked over to them. "Sheldon, it's good to see you again. I'm Martha; we met at the university mixer last year."

"Yes, I remember, I have an eidetic memory. You were attending with your friend Abby."

"That's right. May I sit down?"

"Of course." Martha sat down next to Sheldon, moving the chair closer to him in the process. "Martha, this is my friend Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy, this is Martha, she one of the adjunct faculty members of the Humanities department."

"It's nice to meet you." Amy said as the two women shook hands.

"Likewise I'm sure." Martha said dismissively as she turned back to Sheldon and engaged him in a conversation about Jules Verne.

Amy was surprised at the surge of anger she felt as she watched Martha monopolize Sheldon. Remembering her discussion with Katherine, she decided to use the opportunity to gather data on how Sheldon interacted with women. She noted that Sheldon seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Martha was aggressively flirting with him. _I __would __have __thought __a __man __of __Sheldon's __intelligence __would __have __seen __through __this __shameless __hussy's __ploys. _Amy thought _she's __totally __putting __the __"B" __in __subtle. __What __would __Penny __do __in __this __situation? __I __know!__ She'd __find __the __bar. _Amy got up and went over to the bar to get a glass of wine.

"Excuse me, aren't you Dr. Fowler, the neuro-biologist?" Amy turned from the bar to see three young men dressed as Dr. Forrester, Mike and Joel from Mystery Science Theater 3000.

"Yes, I am."

"Oh, wow! It is a pleasure to meet you Dr. Fowler. I'm Fred, and this is Matt and Jake. We're grad students here at Caltech and we're big fans of your work."

"Your paper on the addiction study on primates was amazing." said Matt.

"Is it true that you've been able to make a monkey cry by electrically stimulating its brain?" Jake inquired.

Amy was soon deep in conversation with the three men. She was flattered by their interest in her work. Back at the table Sheldon had noticed Amy's departure. He watched as she made her way to the bar. _It's __odd __that __Amy __didn't __ask __if __Martha __or __I __wanted __anything _he thought. _She __is __usually __much __more __observing __of __social __courtesies. __I __knew __Penny __was __a __bad __influence._

He frowned as three young men approached Amy and engaged her in conversation. Sheldon tried to focus on his dialogue with Martha but he was distracted by Amy. He could see that she was flushed with enthusiasm from the discussion. _Why __does __she __have __to __lean __in __so __close __to __those__…__those __boys! __If __she __can't __hear __them __she __should __ask __them __to __speak __up. __Is __she __laughing?_

"Sheldon? Is everything okay?" Martha's question made him realize that he had stood up in an effort to see Amy more clearly.

"Oh, ah, yes. If you'll excuse me, I see someone I need to speak to." Sheldon walked over to Amy, not sure of the impulse driving him. "Amy." He greeted her.

"Sheldon. Sheldon, this is Fred, Matt and Jake, they are graduate students here. Gentlemen, this is Dr. Sheldon Cooper, the physicist."

"_Theoretical_ physicist." Sheldon corrected her.

"I apologize for the error."

"It's an honor to meet you Dr. Cooper. You are a legend here." Fred said. Matt and Jake nodded in agreement.

"I should think so." Sheldon said.

"Did you want something Sheldon?" Amy asked.

Sheldon momentarily froze, what reason could he give? Luckily, the band struck up a waltz. _I __never __thought __I'd __be __grateful __for __cotillion_ he thought.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you to dance."

Amy's eyebrows rose in surprise; she couldn't remember how they'd managed to get Sheldon to take them dancing last time, but she was sure it hadn't been his idea. "I find that to be an acceptable activity." she replied and Sheldon took her arm and led her onto the dance floor.

Amy's heart beat faster as she revolved around the dance floor in Sheldon's arms. She looked at Sheldon's expressionless face _I __wonder __if __he __feels __anything? _She tried to focus on Sheldon's reactions for her study, but her own reactions were distracting her.

Sheldon was bemused. He hadn't felt like this since the last time he had danced with Amy. _My __heart __rate __is __elevated, __I __feel __flushed, __like __I'm __running __a __low __grade __fever, __and __I __seem __to __be __experiencing __tunnel __vision; __all __I __can __see __is __Amy. __I __wonder __if __I'm __having __some __kind __of __allergic __reaction?_

When the song ended they went back to the table; Martha had left. Soon after they sat down Howard and Bernadette came over and joined them. Howard asked if they were enjoying the party and Amy replied "Yes, it's fascinating to see how masquerade loosens people's inhibitions. Look there." Amy pointed to the dance floor where a couple dressed as Marie Curie and Albert Einstein was performing a vigorous lambada.

"Is that Leslie Winkle and Barry Kripke?" Howard asked his jaw dropped in astonishment.

"I believe it is." Sheldon replied. "Only those two would show such blatant disrespect for the scientific luminaries they are costumed as."

After some idle chit-chat they all went to the buffet to get some food. They took their food back to the table and looked around for the others. "I see Katherine; she's dancing with someone dressed as Nightwing." Howard said.

"I don't see my bestie and Leonard anywhere, or Raj." Amy said.

"Maybe they're out in the courtyard. Have you two been out there yet?" Bernadette asked.

"No, we have not." Amy answered.

_"_You should; it's so romantic_."_ Bernadette recommended.

"Perhaps we will later." Amy said. She thought _A __moonlight __garden. __Katherine __said __I __should __see __how __Sheldon __responds __to __different __stimuli. __Perhaps __I __should __see __how __he __responds __to __a __romantic __setting._

Sheldon looked at her curiously. _I __wonder __why __Amy __would __want __to __go __out __to __the __courtyard? __She __is __not __an __outdoor__ enthusiast._

"Hey, did either of you see that girl who looks like Winnie Cooper?" Howard asked.

After they finished eating Howard asked Bernadette to dance and Amy and Sheldon were left alone. They decided to play Counterfactuals, but were interrupted by Leslie Winkle and Barry Kripke. Leslie tried to engage Sheldon in one of their usual exchanges, but to Sheldon's delight Amy sent Leslie away with her tail between her legs.

After Leslie and Barry left, Amy said "I could use some fresh air after that. Shall we tour the courtyard?"

"If you wish." Sheldon replied. They crossed the room and went out to the courtyard. Sheldon and Amy wandered through the courtyard. As Amy commented on the features Sheldon found himself noting how her hair and eyes shined in the moonlight. _Amy __is __the __only __one __of __my __friends __that __has __stood __up __to __Leslie __Winkle __for __me_ he thought as Amy paused to admire a fountain. She turned to look at him and he found himself staring at her lips.

"Sheldon?" Amy asked. _I __wonder __why __he's __staring __at __me?_ She nervously licked her lips. Sheldon watched as Amy's tongue traveled over her lips. "Sheldon?" Amy asked again as he took a step toward her.

"I'm sorry Amy. Did you say something?" _I __wonder __why __I'm __having __trouble __concentrating __on __the __conversation?_

"Are you feeling well? Perhaps we should go back inside?" Amy looked at him with concern.

"Perhaps that would be best. I don't seem to be quite myself tonight." They walked back into the hall and Sheldon spotted Ramona Nowitzki. In a panic he steered Amy back toward the tables and found their friends gathered together.

"You're just in time" Penny said "They're about to thank the committee members." As the committee gathered on stage, they all looked for Katherine. "Do you see that?" Bernadette asked Penny in a whisper.

"Yes, she's practically glowing! I wonder what happened." Penny responded.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Raj, have you?"

"No."

"Share with the group girls." Amy demanded.

"We were just wondering where Raj was." Penny replied smoothly. "Has anyone seen him?" Everyone answered no.

"That's weird. He said he was going to be here." Howard commented.

"Maybe he got lucky." Leonard joked.

* * *

><p>After the party Amy was entering data into her laptop. Sheldon seemed to be oblivious to other women flirting with him, but did notice when other men took an interest in her. She hadn't been able to get any concrete results from dancing or the courtyard, but she felt that his asking her to dance and accompanying her to the courtyard without an argument were significant. She sent a meeting request to Katherine to discuss the data she had thus far collected and then went to bed.<p>

Sheldon lay awake for an hour before giving up and going to the kitchen for some warm milk. It was very unusual for him to have difficulty sleeping, but tonight for some reason he kept thinking about the party. He couldn't stop remembering how Amy looked in the moonlight, and how it had felt to have her in his arms when they danced. _I must be coming down with something_ he thought _I was feverish, I had trouble concentrating and now I'm having difficulty sleeping._ _If I still have them in the morning I'll have to make an appointment with my doctor._ The fact that his symptoms might not be due to illness never crossed his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author <strong>**note: I apologize to those who have read my previous stories and who are probably sick of the costume party, but I can't assume everyone has read them and this is an important milestone in Amy and Sheldon's relationship. I promise the next chapter will be something you haven't seen before.**

**I ****would ****love ****to ****hear ****any ****thoughts, ****comments ****or ****constructive ****criticism ****so ****please ****review**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The <em>_Big __Bang __Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**4**

The Saturday morning after the costume party Katherine and Amy met for brunch. They had gone out for dinner and drinks with Penny and Bernadette the night before, but hadn't had a chance to talk privately. After they had put their orders in Katherine broached the subject. "How did things go with Sheldon at the party?"

"Quite well I think" Amy replied. She put her laptop on the table and pulled up her data.

"My, you're certainly being methodical about this."

Amy pushed her glasses up "You said to use a scientific method and thorough documentation is crucial to any experiment."

"Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

Amy recounted what had occurred at the party. Katherine raised her eyebrows at Martha's flirting and Sheldon asking Amy to dance.

"I wonder what the story with Martha is? She works in the English Department, but I don't know her very well. I suppose if Sheldon didn't respond to her flirting we don't need to worry about her."

Amy said "I won't worry as long as she doesn't try anything with Sheldon again."

"The dancing is good. He obviously wanted to get you away from those grad students and was willing to touch you for an extended period of time to do it."

"Yes, I found that notable as well." The waitress brought over Katherine's French toast and Amy's oatmeal pancakes.

"Amy, you know you will have an uphill battle with this right?" Katherine asked seriously.

"You said it was encouraging."

"Yes it is, but Sheldon is going to fight this tooth and nail the whole way. Even if he is starting to feel something for you, he won't admit it easily. Not even to himself."

Amy sighed.

"Honey, I'm not trying to discourage you; I just want you to be prepared. There's nothing more frustrating than a guy who won't or can't admit his feelings. Trust me, I know."

"Do you mean Raj?"

Katherine choked on her tea. "How…?"

Amy was smug, seeing her supposition had been correct. "At the last group dinner, I saw you two writing in a notebook, your pupils were dilated, indicating arousal and…"

Katherine interrupted "Okay, I get it" then admitted "Yes; I've developed feelings for Raj. We've been IMing weekly for the last few months, but it's not the sort of thing you can discuss that way."

Amy frowned "Why not?"

"Trust me Amy; you need to have those sorts of conversations face to face. And with Raj's issue…"

"You mean his selective mutism?"

"Yes. We can't talk in person unless he's been drinking and it's not a good idea to have a serious conversation about a relationship under the influence."

"I can see where that would be a bad idea."

Amy and Katherine sat in silence a few minutes toying with their food. In an effort to change the subject Katherine finally said "Amy, I think we should bring Penny and Bernadette in on this."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Penny has more experience with guys than both of us combined and she knows Sheldon better than anyone except his Meemaw, his mother or Leonard. And Bernadette has spent a lot of time around smart science guys."

"You do raise some valid points." Amy admitted reluctantly.

"At our next Girls' Night we could bring it up, or at least get their suggestions for strategies."

"I'll think about it."

"You should think about dating other guys too."

It was Amy's turn to choke on her drink. "I don't want to date other guys!"

"I know, but consider this: Sheldon responded very strongly to your talking with other men. We know how possessive he is; you going out with other men might be the best way to get him to realize what he feels for you."

"That seems awfully manipulative."

"It is; I wouldn't ordinarily recommend playing games like that but Sheldon is a special case."

"How would I get the dates?" asked Amy.

"Bernadette, Penny and I would set you up."

Amy said "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that. It feels like I'd be cheating on Sheldon."

"As long as Sheldon keeps insisting you're his 'girl slash friend' not his 'girlfriend' you're free to date whoever you want."

Amy sighed "True."

"Just think about it; it's nothing you need to do immediately. In fact, it would probably be better to do it down the road anyway, after you've collected more data."

"What other kinds of data should I be collecting?"

Katherine thought for a few moments before answering "You should figure out what Sheldon enjoys talking about most. And you should try to figure out what his ego's weak point is."

"I don't understand."

"Everyone has a weak point, where they're most susceptible to flattery. Take me; I don't consider it a great compliment to be told I'm smart. I know it; my SAT scores and academic awards prove it. I'm much less confident in my looks, so I'm most susceptible to being told I'm pretty or sexy."

Amy was struck by how easily Katherine admitted her vulnerability "I can sympathize."

"You just need to find the weak point in Sheldon's ego and bolster it."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

Katherine grinned "I've sworn to use my powers only for good and never for evil." They girls finished breakfast and paid their bill. "Do you want to do something Amy?"

"Like what?"

"We could check out the Pasadena Museum of History and then get a manicure." Katherine suggested.

"That sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement.<strong>

**I ****would ****love ****to ****hear ****any ****thoughts, ****comments ****or ****constructive ****criticism ****so ****please ****review**.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The <em>_Big __Bang __Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**5**

Saturday evening Amy and Sheldon were watching a Discovery Channel special on the brain before Sheldon started his laundry. Penny had especially asked Amy to hang out with Sheldon as she and Leonard were attempting their first solo date and Penny wanted to be assured Sheldon wouldn't interrupt them.

Amy would have been happy to help her bestie anyway, but it also gave her a chance to try some of Katherine's suggestions. She had made a list of topics to test and jumped right in with the first commercial break. "Sheldon, are you making any progress on spacetime geometry in higher spin gravity?"

"Some; as you know, what is particularly intriguing is the presence of higher spin gauge transformations that redefine notions of invariance in gravity: the existence of event horizons and singularities in the metric become gauge dependent."*****

"Of course." Amy listened with interest as Sheldon described wormholes, event horizons and black holes. Sheldon grew animated as he spoke, going over to his whiteboard to illustrate his remarks. Amy noted his zeal about his work; this was something he obviously enjoyed. Amy was enjoying seeing Sheldon passionate about something, even if it wasn't her. She wondered if she could ever kindle a spark in Sheldon that burned that bright.

Sheldon was so enthusiastic that they missed the commercial break ending and the first few minutes of the program resuming. As they watched the next portion of the special, Amy decided to next try a topic that she thought Sheldon wouldn't be quite so long-winded about. "Have you spoken to your mother recently?"

"Yes, she called this morning." Sheldon answered flatly.

"Did she impart any news of interest?"

"Not really. Missy is dating an architect and Mee-Maw won a pie baking contest at the Senior Center." Sheldon's voiced warmed slightly when speaking of his grandmother.

"Did she relate any details?" Amy pushed.

"Amy Farrah Fowler, what is your interest in trivialities about my family?"

Amy sensed she had gone to far and sought to explain her actions in a way Sheldon would accept. "Well Sheldon, as a neurobiologist I am fascinated by the differences between you and your twin. You have nearly identical DNA and upbringing, yet you are so different."

"I can see the appeal; sometime even I can't believe we are related." conceded Sheldon.

"Well, you know what they say, genetics is a crapshoot."

"True, vulgar but true. It's the reason I couldn't in good conscience go through with Leonard's plan to sell our genetic material to the High IQ sperm bank."

"Why would you want to sell your sperm?" Amy asked curiously.

"We wanted a little extra money to get fractional T1 bandwidth in the apartment."

"I see." The show returned from the commercial break and Sheldon and Amy focused their attention on it. Amy decided it would be suspicious if she kept up the questions so she kept the conversation during the rest of the commercials to the topic of the special. When the special ended Sheldon turned off the TV and stood, obviously expecting Amy to follow her usual pattern of leaving so he could do his laundry. Amy wanted to continue her research, plus she had promised Penny to keep Sheldon occupied as long as possible. "Sheldon, would you mind if I stayed longer than my norm this evening?"

"Of course not. You are welcome to stay in the apartment while I'm doing laundry."

"Actually Sheldon, I was thinking I could accompany you to the laundry room and keep you company."

"Oh." Sheldon "I suppose that would be acceptable. I'll get my laundry from my room."

Amy was pleasantly surprised that Sheldon had so readily agreed to her accompanying him. He quickly returned with a basket of laundry and they walked down the four flights of stairs to the laundry room. Amy perched on a dryer as she and Sheldon continued their discussion of the special while Sheldon loaded the washing machines; the topic of brains leading naturally enough to Amy's own work. Amy noted that Sheldon showed more enthusiasm for discussing neurobiology than he did for discussing his family, if less than for his own work. The conversation lagged while Sheldon transferred his clothing from washer to dryer and Amy took advantage to introduce a new topic as they waited for his clothing to dry.

"So, have you and the boys engaged in any interesting activities lately?"

"Well, Wednesday was new comics and Halo night and yesterday we played vintage video games."

"I was thinking of a more unscheduled event, a spontaneous hijink or two perhaps?"

Sheldon snorted "Not likely with Howard's time taken up with Bernadette and now it will be worse with Leonard and Penny dating again. That reminds me, I'll have to invest in a better grade of noise canceling headphones. I suppose Raj will try to get me to act as his 'wing-man' again."

Amy made a mental note to find out the story behind that comment later, but chose to say "I don't think that you will need to worry about that."

Sheldon looked up "What do you mean?"

"You haven't noted Raj and Katherine's attraction to each other?"

"Hmm, I did note their pupils were somewhat dilated when they were sitting next to each other the Friday before the costume party." Sheldon frowned, if his three closest friends were pair-bonded, where did that leave him? He'd seen when Leonard had dated Penny and then Katherine how much time a girlfriend took up. There would be fewer Saturday afternoon kite battles and they would want to spend Anything Can Happen Thursdays on activities with the girls.

Amy saw that Sheldon was disturbed and sought to comfort him "At least if Raj and Katherine end up pair-bonding you won't have to fit a new person into your social circle."

Sheldon brightened slightly "That is true. It's rather thoughtful of them to pair up instead of finding other mates. I'd have to add two more people to my circle! Think of the increased exposure to germs and the heightened risk of illness! I'll have to thank them for being so considerate of me."

"Sheldon, that would be premature; they haven't even had a date yet, and even if they do it might not work out."

"I don't see why not. They would appear to be well suited; they are of similar age and education and they have mutual interests."

"Well, there is the fact that Raj can't talk to her unless he has consumed alcohol."

"I suppose that would present some difficulties, wouldn't it?" Sheldon began to fold his clothing, a frown on his face. Amy let him fold in silence, assuming he was thinking about a physics problem or concentrating on getting perfect creases; she was surprised when he said "Amy, is there any way we could help Katherine and Raj?"

"I don't think so, interpersonal relationships are not really an area of expertise for either of us."

"True." Sheldon continued to frown.

Amy suggested "I could ask Penny if she could put her experience to use in the matter."

"Good heavens no! Her relationships have all been travesties! It would be better to do nothing than involve Penny."

As much as Amy wanted to defend her bestie, she was unable to counter Sheldon's claim. Penny had often lamented her bad luck with men during Girls' Nights. Sheldon finished folding and they left the laundry room. As they got to the first floor they said goodbye as Amy left and Sheldon continued to his apartment.

In his bedroom, as he put his laundry away, he thought about Amy's suggestion that Katherine and Raj were attracted to each other. He hoped it was true, and not just for his own sake. Since he and Raj had been working together Sheldon had become aware of just how much Raj's inability to speak with women sober bothered him. Despite his friends' assertions that Sheldon was a robot, he did have feelings and he cared about his friends. Sheldon knew it made Raj unhappy to be alone; he felt that his life was lacking without a girlfriend.

_Katherine would make an excellent girlfriend for Raj_ Sheldon thought as he put his pajamas on and got into bed_ She possesses above-average intelligence, even if she devotes it to the Humanities; she already knows our schedule, she understands comic books and sci-fi_, _and from what I observed when she was dating Leonard she has a healthy libido._ _I wish I knew how to hurry things up. Raj has been moping and unproductive lately; perhaps if he and Katherine entered into a relationship he'd be able to focus on work. _

As Sheldon started to fall asleep, his thoughts drifted, _It was certainly more enjoyable doing laundry with Amy keeping me company_ he thought, a vision of Amy perching on the dryer the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>*Since Sheldon's paper isn't published yet I refer you to: <em>Spacetime <em>_Geometry __in __Higher __Spin __Gravity _Authors: Martin Ammon, Michael Gutperle, Per Kraus, Eric Perlmutter

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement.<strong>

**I**** would**** love ****to ****hear ****any**** thoughts, ****comments**** or ****constructive ****criticism**** so ****please ****review**.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The <em>_Big __Bang __Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**6**

Sunday morning, Amy finished breakfast and then pulled up the Sheldon file on her laptop to elaborate on the preliminary data she had entered the previous night before going to bed. When that was done she called Katherine to discuss her findings.

After exchanging greetings, Katherine asked "How did it go with Sheldon last night?"

"Good, I tried out various conversation topics as you suggested." Amy replied.

"Any useful results?"

"Yes, he showed the most enthusiasm for his work and friends."

"Really?" Katherine said in surprise "I wouldn't have guessed friends would rate so highly."

"It was an unexpected result; but it _was_ relative to the other topics discussed. Of course, I couldn't broach too many topics without arousing his suspicions, so I will have to continue another time."

Katherine was concerned "How many more topics are you planning to test?"

"Just a few more, a couple neutral topics for control and a couple I suspect will get a strong negative reaction."

"That seems wise. Anything of note besides your research?"

Amy confessed "Well, I consider it promising that Sheldon agreed to me staying later than usual and keeping him company while he did laundry."

"The fact that you got Sheldon to vary his routine even a little is definitely promising."

"Indeed." Amy decided to change the subject "How did your evening go?"

"Well it started out kind of weird. Bernadette invited me to dinner and said she was asking everyone, but it ended up just being Bernie, Howard, Raj and I."

"I know Penny and Leonard had a date and she asked me to occupy Sheldon."

"That explains it. We went to that new upscale steakhouse and had a great time until we ordered dessert."

"What happened?" asked Amy.

"Howard's mother called with some kind of emergency so he and Bernadette took off."

"So you were alone with Raj?" Amy said excitedly.

"Yes, for dessert and then I drove him home."

"Any progress on the romantic front?"

"Unfortunately no." Katherine sighed "We flirted a little over dessert and then before he got out of the car he told me I was pretty."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed his cheek to thank him for the compliment, but he didn't take the hint; he just said goodnight and left. I guess I was too subtle."

"What is your next step?" Amy asked curiously.

"I'm through with subtle. The next decent chance I get, I'm going for it." Katherine said resolutely.

"That's quite a risk."

"Fortes fortuna adiuvat."

"I suppose fortune does favor the bold, but it's still an awfully big chance you're taking."

"How much you gain is a direct result of how much you're willing to gamble."

Before Amy could respond Katherine said "Penny's calling me. Do you mind if I take it?"

"No, go ahead. I'll talk to you later."

Ten minutes later Penny called Amy.

"Hey Amy, can you leave work early on Wednesday?"

"Anything for you bestie; why?"

"We're planning an epic Girls' Night Out. Shopping, mani/pedis, dinner, makeovers and then dancing at a club."

"Why makeovers?"

"To cheer Katherine up. She's been kind of down since she broke up with Leonard."

Amy's impulse was to tell her bestie about Katherine and Raj but she bit her tongue "Okay, since it's for Katherine." They chatted for a few more minutes and then hung up.

Penny thought _Glamming __Katherine __and __Amy __up __and __parading __them __in __front __of __Raj __and __Sheldon __ought __to __help __get __things __going. __Katherine __and __Raj __were __so __cute __writing __in __that __notebook._ _I __wonder __if __anyone __noticed __besides __Bernadette __and __me._

* * *

><p><strong>Monday <strong>**Morning, ****Caltech, ****Sheldon ****and ****Raj's ****office.  
><strong>

Sheldon was already at his desk when Raj entered. Sheldon's work schedule had the first twenty minutes of the day reserved for personal chit-chat while they settled in and checked e-mail.

Raj logged into the university network and asked "How was your weekend?"

"Fine, Saturday Amy and I watched a special on brains prior to laundry."

"Oh, I wondered why you weren't at dinner."

"What dinner?" asked Sheldon.

Raj replied "Howard and Bernadette said they invited everyone to that new steakhouse for dinner Saturday night, but only Katherine showed up."

"Well, Leonard and Penny had a date and you all know Saturday night is my laundry night. Plus I haven't had a chance to research that restaurant yet." Sheldon reasoned.

"That must be it." They were silent a few moments as they read e-mail.

Sheldon thought _I __should __do __something __to __promote __Raj __and __Katherine __becoming __involved __romantically. _He asked in an overly casual manner "So Katherine was there?"

"Yeah." Raj answered absently as he replied to an e-mail.

Sheldon was unsure how to proceed but pressed on "Conversation must have been good then."

Raj looked up "What?"

"Katherine is an English professor; language is her specialty."

"I guess." Raj was bewildered by Sheldon's choice of conversation.

"She's quite witty too."

"Yes." Raj was hanging on Sheldon's every word, trying to figure out where he was going with all this.

Sheldon "She has remarkably symmetrical facial features and the 0.7 waist-hip ratio that Western cultures consider desirable."

Raj looked at Sheldon, his shocked expression obvious enough for even Sheldon to notice. Sheldon decided that he had said enough about Katherine for the moment and said "Time's up. Let's get to work; physics wait for no man."

Raj was immensely puzzled by the entire conversation. _If __I __didn__'__t __know __better, __I__'__d __think __Sheldon __was __trying __to_ _get __me __interested __in __Katherine._

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement.<strong>

**I ****would ****love ****to ****hear ****any ****thoughts, ****comments ****or ****constructive ****criticism ****so ****please ****review**.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The <em>_Big __Bang __Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>**7**

Wednesday afternoon the girls met at Paseo Colorado Shopping Center to shop for club outfits and then get mani/pedis. Penny's shopping strategy was to start in the department stores and then move to the boutiques. Bernadette and Penny loaded Katherine and Amy with outfits and then put them in the dressing rooms. Penny and Bernadette took turns forcing Amy and Katherine to try on stuff they didn't normally wear and bringing more outfits in for them to try on.

"What _is_ this?" Amy exclaimed, bursting out of the dressing room in a midriff-baring fuchsia leather halter top with matching capris.

"You can't tell with some things until you try them on." Amy shot Penny a death glare "Obviously that is not you. We'll find something better." Amy stalked back into the dressing room to try something else.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" a scream came from Katherine's dressing room. Amy and Penny ran over.

"Are you okay?"

"Physically yes, mentally no!" Katherine said as she opened the door in a black tube dress.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"I look like a cast member of _Jersey__Shore_!" Penny and Amy looked away, because she did.

"Calm down, take it off and put something else on." Penny shoved Katherine back in the dressing room.

After Katherine and Amy had each tried on about sixteen outfits Bernadette came in with the perfect dress for Amy; a silk wrap dress in turquoise with a chiffon overlay with a yellow print. The skirt ended just below Amy's knees, several inches higher than her usual skirts. The fluttery sleeves gave the dress a much softer look than her typical boxy sweaters.

"Oh, that's perfect Amy!" Katherine exclaimed

"Absolutely!" said Bernadette.

"You look gorgeous sweetie!" was Penny's verdict.

Amy revolved in front of the three-way mirror. "It's a lot shorter than my usual outfits, and the neckline is awfully low."

Katherine pulled Amy aside and whispered "Remember we talked about exposing Sheldon to different stimuli. This is very different to anything he's seen you in before; it will be a great variant in your experiment."

"That is true." Amy went back in front of the mirror and turned around once more. _If __Katherine __can take a__Latin __motto __so __can __I, __Carpe __Diem!_ She turned around to face her friends. "I'll take it!" Everyone squealed.

They moved to other stores with no luck for Katherine, but Bernadette found a pink floral frock with a full skirt that she adored. After an hour and a half of looking they finally found the perfect dress in a small boutique. After trying on a few of Penny and Bernadette's suggestions Katherine came out of the dressing room wearing a violet mini dress with a tightly fitted bodice; the skirt flared out from her hips and ended several inches above her knees. Katherine reluctantly agreed with the consensus that it was the winner.

They looked for accessories next, Penny managed to talk Katherine into a pair of strappy silver sandals, but when she tried to talk Amy into stilettos, Amy insisted that the yellow heels she had purchased on an earlier shopping trip with Penny and Bernadette would be fine and Penny backed off.

Manicures and pedicures were next and the girls fully enjoyed the pampering. Bernadette chose a rosy shade of pink, Katherine a metallic silver and Penny went with scarlet. Amy tried to get clear, but her friends managed to convince her to choose a very pale opalescent pink.

When their nails were dry they went to Souplantation for dinner because they rarely got to go there as Sheldon didn't trust buffets. After dinner Katherine ran home for some jewelry, Amy went to get her yellow heels and Penny and Bernadette stopped at a drugstore for some essential make-up and hair supplies.

An hour after dinner, Penny, Bernadette, Amy and Katherine were in Penny's apartment in the midst of the makeovers of Katherine and Amy. Amy was enthusiastic; Katherine was cranky, but trying to hide it. Ever since she had reminded Amy of the Sheldon experiment, Amy had thrown all of her considerable enthusiasm behind the makeover. With that and Penny and Bernadette's zeal, Katherine felt a bit like she was being tortured by the kind of women who attacked you with perfume at department stores. Or the ones who tried to sell you an entire skin care "system" when you only wanted some make-up remover.

Penny had captained the makeovers with Bernadette as her second in command. As Bernadette finished styling Katherine's hair, Katherine watched Penny finish Amy's makeup. Penny had wisely refused Amy's request for Cleopatra style makeup, and had instead gone for dramatic natural. Katherine, however, had not been so lucky. Based on the few glimpses into the mirror she had managed to steal she was certain she was going to end up looking like she could be rented by the hour.

"All right, we are done ladies." Penny announced. Bernadette aimed a final shot of hairspray at Katherine's head and stood back. _Finally,_ Katherine thought, _let's __get __this __over __with._ She and Amy headed for the full length mirror in Penny's bedroom.

Penny and Bernadette cleaned up the supplies as Katherine and Amy used the mirror. "Do you think this will work?" Bernadette whispered to Penny.

"It can't hurt to get Sheldon and Raj to see them more glammed up then usual. Men are primarily visually stimulated."

"Very good Penny. Amy's been rubbing off on you." Bernadette was impressed.

"Nah, I got that one from _Cosmo_." Penny smirked and smoothed the wrinkles from her midnight blue asymmetrical minidress.

Bernadette raised her voice. "Amy, Katherine, we have to get going. The cab will be here shortly and I want to pop next door to wish my Howard good luck for _Hal_o."

The girls headed out into the hall. As Penny locked the door, Amy whispered to Katherine, "I'm having second thoughts about allowing Sheldon to see me tarted up like a streetwalker."

"Remember, we talked about seeing his reaction to different stimuli. Besides, you don't look like a streetwalker."

Amy was slightly disappointed. "Not even a little?"

"Maybe a little, but not a streetwalker, more like an escort."

Amy brightened. "I did think this dress brought out my pelvis." Penny had loaned her pearl drop earrings and a delicate necklace. Katherine admired how Penny had changed everything about Amy, from hair to makeup to wardrobe, yet she still looked like Amy.

The girls walked into the apartment just minutes before _Halo_ was due to commence. Bernadette and Penny went over to Howard and Leonard to say goodbye and wish them good luck. Amy nervously approached Sheldon, whose jaw had dropped at his first sight of her.

"Good evening Sheldon."

"Good evening Amy Farrah Fowler." Sheldon was reeling, he had never seen Amy in anything other that her usual outfits or lab coats. His eyes involuntarily roamed over the skin exposed by her dress. "That's hardly your usual attire. What activity are you girls engaging in this evening?"

"We're going to a dance club."

Sheldon frowned as an image of Amy on a dance floor surrounded by men entered his mind. "I am surprised you are willingly participating in the mating ritual of the masses. Those places are overcrowded and poorly ventilated, a breeding ground for germs. Plus the music is played at such high decibel levels it can cause permanent hearing loss."

Amy stuck her tongue out at Sheldon and said "Don't be such a buzzkill Sheldon." She was excited for the evening and didn't appreciate his snarky attitude. "Just because it's an activity you don't enjoy is no reason to disparage it."

Sheldon snorted and was saved from coming up with a retort by Penny and Bernadette announcing that they had to leave.

Katherine meanwhile had remained near the door, which placed her closest to Raj, who was at the opposite end of the couch from Sheldon. She was too uncomfortable and insecure about her outfit to talk. Raj had been struck speechless, even more than usual, at his first sight of Katherine. She was wearing much more dramatic makeup than normal, deep plum eyeshadow and lipstick. Her hair had been piled on top of her head, but a few tendrils caressed her neck. She wore a wide silver bracelet on one wrist and silver sandals on her feet. Raj had never seen her in anything like it and while he was enjoying the view, he really didn't like the idea of her going to a club like that. _She'll __have __guy__s crawling __all __over __her_ he thought unhappily.

The girls left and the boys started playing _Halo_. Both Sheldon and Raj were unusually quiet during the beginning of the game. Raj remained quiet and distracted, while Sheldon got more and more agitated and critical as the game continued. Finally Sheldon threw a fit over a tiny error Howard and Leonard made and declared the game to be over. He stormed off to his room. "What was bugging him tonight?" Howard asked.

"It's Sheldon. It could be anything." Leonard replied. "We can still play without him."

"Actually, I'm kind of tired. I think I'll be heading home." Raj said. "I'll see you both tomorrow." He left the apartment.

"Do you have the feeling we're missing something?" Leonard asked Howard.

"What do you mean?"

"With Raj and Sheldon. They were acting kind of strange tonight." Leonard replied.

"Raj and Sheldon, acting strange? How could you tell?" Howard joked.

"I mean it. Something is going on with those two."

"We're with them both all the time. What could be going on with them that we don't know about?"

Sheldon began his preparations for bed brooding over Amy. _I __don't __know __why __Amy __associates __with __Penny. __It's __obvious __she's __a __bad __influence __on __Amy. __Look __at __tonight, __dressing __her __in __that __outfit, __painting __her __face, __and __going __to __a __den __of __iniquity! __It's __an __abomination!_ He got into bed still angry. Amy was the only person who came close to being his intellectual equal and she kept squandering her time with Penny and the other girls on inane activities. _If __Amy __wants __to __socialize __with __people, __she __could __socialize __with __me. __After __all, __that __dating __site's __algorithms __matched __Amy __with __me. __She __was __my __friend __first!__They __wouldn't __even __know __each __other __if __it __wasn't __for __me. __Penny! __First __she __sits in __my __spot, __then touches __my __food, dates __my __roommate __and __now corrupts __my...Amy. __Penny __has __serious __boundary __issues; I should make her take the class. _

Raj sat at the bottom of the stairway and checked Amy's Facebook pictures and updates. Sure enough she had posted shots of the girls dancing and the name of the club they were at. Katherine was dancing with Zack in a couple of the pictures.

Grimly determined, Raj headed for the club.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: I apologize for the "costume porn" in this chapter, but it <em>is<em> about a makeover.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Also the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories. It makes my day.**

**I ****would ****love ****to ****hear ****any ****thoughts, ****comments ****or ****constructive ****criticism ****so ****please ****review**.


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with _The Big Bang Theory _(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Amy was enjoying herself at the dance club. They had run into Penny's ex Zack and some of his friends and they had all been dancing together. Zack's friends were keeping the sleazeballs away. The four women had attracted some unwelcome attention upon entering the club. It had been an unusual experience for Amy; while she was flattered to have attracted male attention, there was nothing particularly appealing about the heavy handed pick up lines and crude double entendres. Amy had admired how deftly Penny had got rid of the men.

Amy enjoyed dancing with Zack and his friends; they had all mildly flirted with her and the other girls. Amy had been unsure of how to respond, so she had followed Penny's lead. She guessed she was doing it correctly, none of her friends had pulled her aside to say otherwise though they had quickly told her to stop taking so many pictures for Facebook. Amy noted that Katherine seemed to be uncomfortable and was keeping up with Penny in the amount of alcohol consumed, which was very unusual.

After dancing several songs in a row, Amy got hot and excused herself to get a drink. After receiving a Cosmopolitan from the bartender she sat at the bar and considered her situation. _I have a unique opportunity here to explore my reactions. I've been focusing so much on Sheldon's interaction with myself and other women I've neglected examining my interactions with other men. I should really make sure my feelings and reactions to Sheldon are unique to him before escalating my experiment. I should dance with Zack again. I do find him to be an exceptionally handsome specimen of masculinity and I was sexually aroused by him previously. _Amy looked around and spotted Zack sitting at a table with Katherine.

Amy walked over to their table and heard Katherine say "It would have been… a _happier_ ending that way."

Katherine and Zack looked up when she asked "Zack, dance with me?" Zack looked at Katherine.

"Go ahead." Katherine answered Zack's unspoken question. Amy thought she looked relieved. Zack took Amy's hand to lead her to the dance floor.

"Hoo!" Amy exclaimed. _Hmm, I think I've consumed more alcohol than I had thought. _They started dancing to Usher's "OMG." Amy noted that after the initial jump of her pulse it returned to normal quickly; she also uttered "Hoo!" only once. She tried to analyze her reaction as they continued to dance to the next song. _My initial reaction indicates attraction, but the level wasn't maintained. I find Zack aesthetically pleasing, but I'm not aroused._ The music switched to a slow song. _Despite the increase in proximity, I'm still not experiencing symptoms of arousal._ After a few more songs Amy spotted Bernadette by the bar.

"Zack, I need to go talk to Bernadette."

"Sure thing." They walked over to the bar.

"Oh, there you are Amy. Are you ready to go? My Howie's going to be worried if we stay too much longer."

"That would be fine." Amy turned to Zack "It was nice seeing you again Zack."

"It's always a pleasure to dance with a pretty lady." Zack winked and headed towards his friends at the other end of the bar.

Amy was left speechless by Zack's compliment. Luckily Bernadette didn't notice as she was signaling Penny to leave the dance floor. Amy managed to recover as the girls left the club and waited for their cab.

"Where's Katherine?" she asked.

"She twisted an ankle and Raj offered to see her home." Penny answered.

"Raj? What we he doing here? It's _Halo_ night."

"I don't know but I can guess." Bernadette and Penny burst into laughter.

Amy was about to inquired further when the cab pulled up. After they climbed into the back seat and gave the driver the destination, Bernadette and Penny started complaining about the number of sleazeballs hitting on them.

"I'm so glad we ran into Zack and his friends," Penny exclaimed, "At least we could dance with _them_ without getting groped!"

"It's enough to make me not want to go again; at least not without Howard." Bernadette agreed.

Penny tried to pull Amy into the conversation "Did you have a good time Amy?"

Amy started out of her reverie. "Oh yes, it was a very enjoyable evening."

Penny's eyes twinkled "I noticed all of Zack's friends gave you the up-and-down." Bernadette giggled.

"What's the 'up-and-down'?" Amy asked.

"You know, when guys check you out they look you up and down."

"Really? All of them?" Amy was bemused.

Penny nodded. "We told you that you looked hot in that dress." Amy blushed.

The cab pulled up to Amy's apartment building and she said goodbye to the girls. She kicked off her yellow heels as she entered the apartment. She washed up and changed into her pajamas then settled in on her couch with her laptop to record the evening's data.

Amy twirled a strand of hair on her finger as she reflected on the evening. _I enjoyed the shopping and make-over more than I thought I would. Now I see why shopping montages are such a staple of chick flicks. Having female friends is wonderful. Part of me was afraid it was some kind of joke, but they were all so supportive and encouraging of my trying a new look. And I looked good. Zack said I was pretty and his friends did too, according to Penny. If only Sheldon thought so. _Amy sighed and shifted on the couch._ He was awfully snarky about us going to a club, even for him. I wonder if he was jealous? It seems unlikely, but Sheldon __**is **__excessively possessive. If he sees me as _his_, he might take umbrage at the thought of me with someone else; even with his insistence on a platonic relationship. _Amy sat speculating about the possibilities of Sheldon being jealous. _I need to confirm if Sheldon experiences jealousy over me. Hmmm… I'll see him Saturday for dinner and Counterfactuals, that would be a good time if I can figure out a way to confirm my hypothesis. _Amy began energetically typing up strategies to try.

Across town, Sheldon slept, blissfully unaware of what Amy Farrah Fowler had in store for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Also the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories. It makes my day.<strong>

**I apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter out. I had a lot going on personally and my computer died. So if you find any faults with this new chapter, please blame my new brain **

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The Big Bang Theory <em>(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Saturday night Amy and Sheldon were sitting on the couch in the boys' apartment playing the evenings third round of Counterfactuals.

"The answer is wind chimes." Amy answered.

"Correct."

"Do we have time for another?"

Sheldon glanced at his watch "No, it's time for me to start my laundry."

"Okay, I'll say good night then." Amy turned as if to leave _I hope he asks me to stay_ she thought _That would be such a good sign._

"Oh."

Amy thought Sheldon looked disappointed and her hopes surged. "What?" she inquired.

"I thought perhaps you would keep me company in the laundry room again."

"That would be agreeable." Sheldon got his laundry basket from his room and they headed down the stairs to the laundry room. As Sheldon began to sort his laundry, Amy decided to test her hypothesis. _If he really does get jealous about me it ought to come out if I rave about Zack_ she thought. "The girls and I had such fun Wednesday night."

Sheldon looked up from measuring out detergent "Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Oh yes." Amy replied.

"I wouldn't have thought a woman of your intelligence would enjoy such an outing."

"Why ever not?"

"The so-called 'music' at hearing-impairing decibel levels, the germ ridden patrons, the excessive consumption of alcohol…take your pick."

"Don't be such a fuddy-duddy Sheldon." Amy said provokingly. Sheldon started sputtering but before he could say anything Amy continued. "I had a very enjoyable evening with Bernie and my bestie. We ran into Penny's former squeeze Zack and some of his friends and we had a blast dancing with them."

Sheldon stiffened "Zack?"

Amy avidly noted the change in Sheldon's expression; tension radiated from him. "Yes, Zack Johnson. You remember him don't you?"

"I remember everything Amy Farrah Fowler. I have an eidetic memory."

"Of course."

"I was expressing my astonishment that you would find spending an evening with that…that lunkhead enjoyable! He can barely carry on a conversation!" Sheldon exclaimed vehemently.

"We were dancing, not talking. Zack is an excellent dancer and an impressive physical specimen."

Sheldon grudgingly conceded the point "I suppose he does fit the criteria Western society finds attractive."

"I'd say he exceeds it." Amy sighed while watching Sheldon for a reaction. Sure enough he started to flush and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?" he said sharply

Amy forced herself to remain outwardly calm. "He has the classic warrior build that all research into human sexuality has found that women find desirable. Zack is tall and muscular with broad shoulders, narrow hips and long, lean thighs." _I hope I'm not laying it on too thick_ Amy worried. "Thick, dark hair…"

Sheldon interrupted her "I get the point!" _How odd_ Sheldon thought _I suddenly want to find Zack and punch him. I'll have to check and see if mood swings are one of the side effects for any of my allergy medications._ He threw clothing into the washing machine and slammed the lid down.

Amy was thrilled. Sheldon was definitely upset by her enthusiastic description of Zack's charms. She leaned against a dryer, watching as Sheldon turned dials and loaded a second machine with sheets. Since his back was to her she let herself smile as she watched the play of muscles under his shirt as he worked. Her gaze lingered on the width of his shoulders, but she got distracted when he pushed up his sleeves and exposed his forearms. Amy put her hand up to her face to make sure she wasn't drooling.

Sheldon took his time loading the second washer and adjusting the settings, trying to figure out how to get Amy off the subject of Zack.

"Amy, has your research been proceeding well?"

Amy wasn't quite ready to stop testing Sheldon _How can I get the conversation back on track?_ "It's been going quite well. I've been considering moving on to other addictions besides nicotine."

"What addictions are you considering investigating?"

"Sex." Amy struggled to keep from laughing at the look on Sheldon's face.

"Why on earth…?" Sheldon was flabbergasted.

"I find it fascinating that the biological imperative can become an addiction. For instance, in the 50's a researcher implanted an electrode in a monkey's brain connected to a button. The monkey would stimulate himself using the button and had orgasms every three minutes for sixteen hours and then slept eight hours and started again the next day. "

"I have no response to that." The buzzer sounded and Sheldon busied himself moving clothing from washing machines to dryers.

"The simple act of passing on DNA to propagate the species can cause such obsession. Why do you think that is?"

"I haven't the foggiest. Science has made copulation unnecessary. I don't know why otherwise sane people persist in that unreliable, unhygienic exchange of bodily fluids when they could create progeny in a lab with test tubes and be assured of success."

Amy stared at Sheldon for a few moments "So you see procreation as the sole purpose of sex?"

"Yes, of course."

"What about pleasure and the furthering of pair-bonding?"

"Honestly Amy, you need to stop spending so much time with Penny! She's a bad influence on you. I don't see how the pleasure could out-weigh the inconveniences and pair-bonding would be better based on mutual interests and similarities rather than whatever it is that makes Penny shout things usually heard only at third-rate rodeos!"

Amy perceived that Sheldon was getting agitated and decided that she had gathered enough data for the evening.

* * *

><p>Later that night when she was back in her apartment, Amy paused in entering the evening's data and considered Sheldon's reaction. <em>I think he is definitely capable of jealousy over me, but I don't believe he understands that what he feels is jealousy. <em>She entered additional findings and then reviewed her finding thus far. As she did she was struck by his tirade about sex. _It wasn't a logical or rational reaction to the subject. To the best of my knowledge I am the only person he's ever been anything close to romantically involved with. Where did his vehement feelings about sex come from? It can hardly be explained by his petty annoyance with Penny….I think am in way over my head with this. It may be time to bring in reinforcements._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.<strong>

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The Big Bang Theory<em> (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

It was a Wednesday evening three weeks later. Amy was with Penny, Bernadette and Katherine in Penny's apartment for Girls Night. They had eaten dinner with the boys at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment and then left them for their weekly _Halo_ battle. They had decided on a Girls Night In and were indulging in a romantic comedy marathon and experimenting with beauty masks. After the first movie the masks were done and they switched to painting their nails. Amy watched Katherine paint designs on her toenails and considered how oddly Katherine had been behaving lately. _Ever since we went to that club she's been acting very secretive…and happy. When we went to that paint your own pottery place she put hearts all over everything. It's so out of character. _Katherine's phone rang and she excused herself to take the call in the hallway.

"What is up with Katherine?" Amy asked Penny and Bernadette.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bernadette replied.

"If it was obvious I wouldn't be asking."

"We think she and Raj might be dating." said Penny.

"I did notice their attraction to each other but what makes you two think they've acted on it?"

"They're being so careful around each other…and they are both so happy. Raj had to take Sheldon's class because he keeps whistling." Penny giggled.

"Howie says Raj refused to go out with him last Saturday and hit the clubs when I was at that baby shower. Howie was a little disappointed that he couldn't bust out his wingman moves." Bernadette contributed. Penny rolled her eyes.

Katherine came back into the apartment with her hair mussed and slightly flushed. "You guys, we need to go across the hall for a bit." she said breathlessly.

"Why?"

Katherine was visibly agitated. "I'll explain once we're over there and everyone is together."

"Just give us a minute to clean up." The girls began taking the cotton balls out from between their toes and Katherine left the apartment.

"What do you think?"

"I refuse to jinx it, just keep your fingers crossed."

"Okay, what's this big announcement?" Penny asked as soon as they walked through the boys' door.

Katherine and Raj were standing to the side of the television. Raj put down his beer bottle and took Katherine's hand as Katherine said "Raj and I are dating."

Penny and Bernadette immediately squealed and ran up to hug them. "Finally!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"You knew? I'm his best friend and I didn't know." Howard said with an accusing look at Raj.

"I'm sorry." Raj apologized.

"I'm sorry too Howard; it was my idea to keep it a secret until we were sure it was serious." Katherine explained.

"You guys are serious?" Leonard asked in shock.

Katherine and Raj looked at each other; Raj brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Yes, we're serious." he replied. Penny, Bernadette and Amy all sighed.

"I can't believe one of my best friends is dating my ex behind my back." Leonard stormed out and headed for his bedroom.

Katherine looked at Penny. "Do you want to take this one?"

"Oh no, this is your mess, you can clean it up." Penny answered.

Katherine turned to Raj. "Remind me again why we thought it was a good idea to not tell anyone right away?"

"We were trying to avoid drama." Katherine followed Leonard down the apartment's hall. Raj and Howard went out to the exterior hall to work things out leaving Amy, Sheldon, Penny and Bernadette in the living room.

"I don't understand why Howard and Leonard are so upset." Sheldon said with brows furrowed.

"I guess they think Raj and Katherine should have kept their relationship a secret from their friends." Penny suggested.

"It wasn't much of a secret. Their pupils dilated whenever they were within ten feet of each other." Sheldon scoffed.

Penny and Bernadette exchanged glances. "You noticed that?' Bernadette asked.

"Amy mentioned it a few weeks ago and I concurred with her observation."

"Well, not everyone is as observant as you and Amy. Howard and Leonard are hurt that they were excluded from something so important in their friends' lives." Penny explained.

"Katherine didn't tell you three and none of you are upset with her." Sheldon was obviously struggling to understand. Amy thought _How can a man with his genius intellect have such trouble understanding interpersonal relationships?_

"Girls are different Sheldon. Also the boys are partly upset because they didn't see what was right under their noses. Men can be oblivious to subtle social nuances." Sheldon opened his mouth but Penny continued "_You_ only noticed _after_ Amy pointed it out to you."

Sheldon slowly shook his head. "And y'all scoff at me for preferring virtual interactions." his Texan accent slipped out as it did when he was stressed.

Penny bit back a reply as Katherine came back into the living room followed by Leonard. Raj and Howard returned shortly thereafter. Before anything else could happen, Sheldon demanded a return to routine and insisted that the boys finish their _Halo_ game. Everyone realized, as usual, it would be easier to give in to Sheldon, so the girls returned to Penny's apartment.

After enduring some good natured teasing from the other girls, Katherine suggested that she and Raj go on double dates with the other couples to help smooth things over. Amy, Bernadette and Penny agreed and they decided to go out that weekend. The girls then demanded Katherine tell them how she and Raj go together.

Bernadette grinned wickedly. "You've has been holding out on us long enough. Tell us everything."

"I thought you two had it all figured out. What is there to tell?" Katherine tried to weasel out of it.

"We only guessed that you two liked each other. We want details!" Penny demanded. Amy and Bernadette both nodded eagerly.

Katherine knew there was no avoiding it. "If I must, I must. You remember the costume party..."******

* * *

><p>At the conclusion of Katherine's story, Amy sighed. "That is so romantic."<p>

"Yeah." Bernadette said dreamily.

"Who'd have thought Raj had it in him?" Penny shook her head.

Amy sank back against the couch. The tale had held her enthralled, but Katherine's happiness made her own frustration and discontent with her relationship with Sheldon more pronounced.

"What's wrong bestie?" Penny had noticed Amy's mood change.

"You are all in happy relationships now, and Sheldon and I are stuck in the platonic zone."

"That is what you said you wanted when you met in that coffee shop." Bernadette pointed out.

"That was a year ago! And I had no idea that Sheldon would wreck such havoc on my hormones. I've burnt out three electric toothbrushes in the last four months." Penny choked on her wine.

"Amy, there are a lot of other fish in the sea. Maybe you need to investigate your options." Katherine suggested cautiously.

"I don't want options! I want Dr. Sheldon Cooper!"

"Amy, it's like Bonnie Raitt says, 'You can't make the heart feel something it won't.' You can't make Sheldon want to… be with you… that way." Penny could hardly finish the sentence, the idea of Dr. Whackadoodle engaging in coitus…_Ick! _she thought.

"I think Sheldon does feel romantic about her, he just doesn't know it." Katherine said thoughtfully "Remember when he karate chopped Leonard after he and Amy went to that wedding?"

"He did?" Amy hadn't known that.

"Oh yeah." Penny said "And he told Leonard 'She is not for you.'"

"And he didn't freak out that time you got drunk and kissed him." Bernadette added.

Amy felt hopeful "So what should I do to get him to realize his feelings for me."

"Well, maybe the double date on Sunday with Raj and I will help. You know, get him in a romantic setting…I'll talk to Raj and get him to set a good example." Katherine offered.

"What if it doesn't work?" Amy was skeptical.

Penny's eyes narrowed "If the easy way doesn't work, then we try the hard way."

"What do you mean?" Amy was wary _Penny has that _Junior Rodeo_ look on her face._

"I mean, if Sheldon keeps insisting that you are _not_ his girlfriend then he can't object to you dating other guys." Penny said emphatically.

"I don't want…" Amy began.

Penny cut her off. "I know Amy, but Sheldon is very possessive, seeing you with other men should make a difference in how he sees you. If he hit his best friend over you…" she raised an eyebrow.

Amy remembered a similar conversation with Katherine several weeks ago; she hadn't been ready to take that step at that time but there had been absolutely no progress in the relationship since then. She looked at Katherine and Bernadette. They were nodding in agreement. "I don't usually approve of playing games, but with Sheldon, I think drastic measures are in order." Bernadette said.

"How would I get these dates? I don't exactly have men beating down my door."

"We'll fix you up!" Penny said brightly.

"Yeah, there are plenty of single guys at the lab."

"There are several in the English and History departments too."

"I don't know…" Amy was torn. Theoretically she was willing to do whatever it took to get Sheldon, but dating other men to make him jealous seemed so juvenile, not to mention risky.

"Amy, do you have a better idea?" Penny said sternly.

Amy sighed and reluctantly said "No."

Penny's expression became sympathetic "Amy, you don't have to decide right now. Wait until after the date; it might just work and your problem will be solved."

At home that night, Amy reflected on the evening's events while getting ready for bed. Discussing her problems with her friends had made her feel a lot better and having a plan made her feel more optimistic about her chances with Sheldon. _Penny is right_ she thought _Sheldon is extremely possessive and territorial, all my research supports that. His spot, his room, his personal space…if he thinks of me as "His Amy" seeing me with other men should definitely upset him. I'm just not sure his reaction will be to ask me to be his girlfriend. Hmm, reaction…What was it Katherine said "You need to figure out what action by you will get the reaction you want from Sheldon" I would never have thought of applying Newton's Third Law that way but… _Amy grabbed a pen and paper from her nightstand drawer_ With the data I've collected I can probably predict Sheldon's likely responses... maybe I can figure out a way to channel Sheldon's reactions in the direction I want them to go. _Amy began writing a list of countering strategies. After an hour, she was satisfied that she had a solid foundation to build on. As she turned off her bedside lamp and took off her glasses she thought _Sheldon Cooper, I have not yet begun to fight._

* * *

><p><strong>**If you are interested in how Katherine and Raj got together, as well as just what prompted them to confess to their friends please refer to my story <em>The Verbal Variant<em>  
><strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.**

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The Big Bang Theory <em>(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Sunday evening Penny was at Amy's apartment, helping her get ready for the double date. Amy had decided to wear the same outfit she had worn to the club a few weeks ago and Penny had agreed to help her with her hair and make-up. Amy was more confident in the dress after the male attention she had gotten at the club and she was getting used to wearing makeup.

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Amy?" _Knock Knock Knock_ "Amy?" _Knock Knock Knock_ "Amy?"

"Just a minute Sheldon." Penny yelled toward the door then said to Amy "Go into your bedroom. I'll open the door and then you can make an entrance."

"Why?"

"Just trust me bestie." Penny waited for Amy to go into her room, and then she opened the door. Sheldon stood in the hall, wearing the black suit she had helped him buy, but with a blue shirt and a different tie then he had worn to the award banquet. Penny was stunned for a moment, as she had been when he had tried it on the first time. The blue shirt exactly matched his eyes and the tie; she smiled as she noted the superhero logos all over it. "Nice tie Sheldon."

"Thank you. Stuart special ordered it for me." Sheldon said as he entered the apartment.

"I should have guessed." Penny turned toward the bedroom door and raised her voice slightly. "Amy, Sheldon's here."

Amy walked out of the bedroom, as her gaze went past Penny to Sheldon she stopped in her tracks. Amy had never seen Sheldon dressed up before. Her heart sped up as she took in his appearance; had his eyes always been so blue? She felt as if she had never truly seen him before.

Amy took Sheldon's breath away. She was wearing the dress she had worn just under a month ago when she and the other girls had gone to a club. It had annoyed him that night; for some reason he hadn't liked the idea of Amy going out dressed like that where other, lesser men could see her. Tonight, however, the sight of her caused him to experience confusing and unfamiliar emotions.

He suddenly wished that he had refused to participate in the ridiculous "double date". He wanted Amy in her normal clothes and to be doing something familiar. He didn't like these confusing new emotions.

Penny was gleefully watching Amy and Sheldon stare at each other. "Amy, you look beautiful." she said "Doesn't Amy look beautiful Sheldon?"

Penny's voice broke the spell Sheldon was under. He remembered that Leonard had told him that it was a non-optional social convention to compliment one's date's appearance. "Yes. You look very beautiful Amy."

Amy blushed, for some reason Sheldon complimenting her appearance was different then when he complimented her intelligence or wit. She grew hopeful that the evening would be successful. "Thank you Sheldon. You are looking quite handsome this evening."

"Thank you." Amy's compliment caused more of those confusing feelings. "We should depart. Raj and Katherine are waiting in the car."

"Of course." Amy went to pick up her purse and the shawl Penny had loaned her. Sheldon remembered that his Mee-Maw had told him that a gentleman should always help a lady with her wrap.

"Allow me." Sheldon draped the shawl over Amy's shoulders, automatically smoothing out the wrinkles; his fingers tingled when he touched her.

"Thank you." They left the apartment and took the elevator to the lobby. Sheldon was still disturbed when they got to the car. As soon as the others exchanged greetings, he proposed a car game in order to gain some control over the situation. He proposed the elements game; Katherine suggested they substitute geographical places names for elements. Sheldon conceded, desperate to engage in something even slightly intellectual. Amy sitting beside him was distracting, making him aware of physical impulses he usually repressed. It never had been before, but tonight the scent of her perfume was intoxicating; he couldn't think properly. Perhaps he was coming down with something. Ordinarily he would be panicking at the idea of illness, but tonight he was actually relieved at the possibility of logical explanation for his issues. If he was sick, if he had a fever, it would explain why he felt so warm, and why he couldn't concentrate on the game. He frowned as he realized that being sick wouldn't explain why his gaze kept going to Amy's cleavage.

Sheldon was grateful when they finally arrived at the restaurant. He took deep breaths when he exited the car, hoping to clear his head. Sheldon saw Raj offer Katherine his arm, so he did the same for Amy. Once again, his skin tingled when he touched Amy.

Katherine was glad to see that Sheldon was behaving well. She had asked Raj to set Sheldon a good example tonight and so far he was doing so. Penny had called her just before Amy and Sheldon had got to the car to tell her how they had stared at each other, and Katherine was glad that the first part of the plan had been successful.

Dinner began well; Raj and Katherine were prepared to tolerate Amy and Sheldon's idea of good dinner conversation. Katherine sat diagonally across from Sheldon and was delighted to see how often he looked at Amy. The conversation was mainly scientific topics mixed with occasional "fun facts" from Sheldon. _Sheldon and Amy's reaction to each others appearance is a good start_, Katherine thought, _but they need to be in a more intimate situation; someplace where they can be alone together. _Katherine decided that she needed to talk to Amy. She stood up and said "Excuse me; I need to powder my nose." She looked at Amy.

"Oh. I'll join you for some female bonding."

Katherine broached the subject while they were washing their hands. "Amy, how do you think things are going?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"How do you think things are going with Sheldon?"

"I'm not sure. I was very much struck by his appearance this evening."

"That suit and shirt do bring out his eyes."

"Indeed. I am definitely experiencing the symptoms of arousal, such as …"

Katherine interrupted her. "That's okay Amy, I get the idea. How do you think he's reacting to you?"

"It's hard to tell with Sheldon. I did note that his pupils were slightly dilated, but that might have resulted from him taking an antihistamine or decongestant. Alternatively, it could have resulted from head trauma or use of illicit drugs."

"I think we can rule that out Amy." Katherine said. She began reapplying her lipstick; Amy followed suit. "I think we need to get you two into a more intimate environment, someplace you can be alone together."

"Like the back seat of a car at a Lover's Lane?" Amy asked excitedly.

"I don't think that's quite Sheldon's style. Let's see what's going on tonight." Katherine put away her lipstick and took her phone from her purse. She Googled a few things and found that the Samuel Oschin Planetarium at Griffith Observatory had a show at 8:45 that evening. "This is perfect." Katherine said, showing her phone to Amy.

"It does look to be rather informative, even if it is dumbed down for the masses." Amy remarked.

"Amy, the idea is to be with your guy in a dark room, not to learn anything."

"Oh. That's very clever of you Katherine. Sheldon would refuse to participate in something obviously romantic, but by disguising it as educational he will fall into our trap."

"Something like that. I'll bring it up when we get back to the table. Just follow my lead."

They rejoined their men. Katherine took advantage of the break in the conversation their return caused to say, "You know Amy was telling me about an article she saw on the planetarium at Griffith Observatory."

"I didn't know you were interested in astronomy Amy." Raj remarked.

Amy scrambled for a believable answer. "Oh well, you know how women love shiny things, like diamonds and stars."

Katherine inwardly groaned, but forged ahead with the plan. "The planetarium is featuring a special presentation about the possibility of water and life on other planets. Doesn't that sound fascinating?" She looked at Raj meaningfully.

Raj wasn't sure what she was up to but he had promised to support her tonight. "That does sound like an interesting presentation."

"We could go tonight after we finish dinner. We should be able to catch the last showing."

"I concur." Amy said, after Katherine kicked her under the table.

"I can't refuse two such beautiful women." Raj said.

Sheldon looked at him oddly before he said. "I suppose it would be humorous to see how they dumb down such a complex concept for the masses."

"Excellent!" Katherine exclaimed. They decided to pass on dessert to make sure they got there in time for Sheldon to be able to find the perfect seats.

* * *

><p>The foursome arrived at the planetarium in plenty of time to see the show. After waiting for Sheldon to pick out the perfect seat, they settled in. Amy sat next to Sheldon; Katherine and Raj sat in the row in front of them.<p>

Amy saw that Katherine had manipulated Raj into putting his arm around her by complaining about the temperature. She thought _That maneuver is elegant in its simplicity and within my abilities to carry out_. Amy rubbed her bare arms and said "The temperature in this establishment is certainly toward the frigid end of the thermometer."

Sheldon had seen what Raj had done when Katherine had complained about the temperature and tried to think of a way to avoid it. _I could go back to the car to retrieve Amy's shawl, but I might lose my seat. I suppose I could loan Amy my suit jacket, but then _I_ might get cold. Putting my arm around her is the least objectionable option._ "I could put my arm around you to share body temperature if you would like."

"I would find that acceptable." Sheldon gingerly put his arm around Amy's shoulders and she moved closer to him. He saw Raj kiss Katherine _I am __not __doing that_! he thought.

The presentation began; Sheldon and Amy exchanged snide remarks about the lack of genuine intellectual content. Sheldon slowly relaxed at the return to normal interaction between Amy and himself. He admitted to himself that it was not entirely unpleasant to have Amy close to him.

Amy was thoroughly enjoying having Sheldon's arm around her. She had seen Katherine and Raj kiss, but didn't think she could persuade Sheldon to engage in the activity. _I wonder if I can ever get Sheldon to voluntarily kiss me. I think at the next Girls' Night I will have to see if the others have any suggestions._

After the presentation they brought Amy home first. Sheldon accompanied her to her door. When Sheldon returned to the car, Katherine tried to get some information out of him. "Did you have a good time tonight Sheldon?"

"I suppose it was not worst evening I've experienced." Raj and Katherine rolled their eyes.

"Amy certainly looked lovely tonight." Katherine took a hand off of the steering wheel and poked Raj.

"Oh yes. She's quite an attractive woman." Raj said.

Katherine decided to test the waters. "We should fix her up with someone. A couple of the professors in my department are single."

Sheldon frowned "Why would you fix her up with someone?"

"So she might meet a boyfriend."

"She has a …" Sheldon stopped, horrified by what he had almost admitted.

Katherine continued as if she hadn't noticed. "I'll call her tomorrow and see if she's interested. Are there any single men in the physics department?"

Raj had caught on to what Katherine was doing and decided to help. "Barry Kripke is single, isn't he Sheldon?"

"Kripke!" The idea of his Amy and Barry Kripke together was appalling. Sheldon was confident that Amy would have no interest in some intellectual light-weight from the Humanities, but Kripke! The man who had ruined his appearance on NPR. "I forbid it!"

"What?" Katherine exclaimed.

"I forbid you to fix Amy up with Barry Kripke! The man is our enemy!"

"Sheldon, don't be absurd." Raj was surprised by Sheldon's vehemence.

"Absurd! Are you forgetting that he destroyed our battlebot?"

"Isn't that the point of a _battle_-bot?" Katherine asked.

"I should have known better than to expect a woman to understand the finer points of robotic warfare." Sheldon said contemptuously.

"Sheldon, you and Amy are platonic friends. You don't have the right to forbid her to date." Katherine pointed out.

"If you are implying that I'm jealous, I assure you that you are mistaken. I would forbid any member of our social group to interact with that man." Sheldon insisted.

"Fine, then we'll fix her up with some other men." Katherine said, daring Sheldon to object.

Sheldon took refuge in silence.

* * *

><p>Sheldon was having a hard time getting to sleep that night. He was brooding over the idea of Amy dating. He didn't understand why the idea was bothering him so much. Earlier in their friendship he had been willing to enable Amy to engage in coitus with Zack; but now, the idea of Amy and another man was abhorrent to him.<p>

_Not that I want to engage in coitus with her_ Sheldon thought, punching his pillow in an effort to get comfortable _Not at all. I have no interest in participating in a primitive activity that involves the exchange of bodily fluids._ Sheldon shivered in disgust_. I am a Homo Novus; I'm above such behavior. No matter what they think I have no desire to taste Amy's lips, or to find out if her skin is as soft as it looks. Or to see her hair spread out over my pillow._ Sheldon fell asleep thinking about all the things he believed he didn't want to do with Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.<strong>

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <strong>_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Sheldon woke up Monday morning still upset due to the emotional upheaval from the previous evening. He went into the kitchen to prepare his oatmeal and Cylon toast. As he waited for the water to boil, he thought about Katherine's treasonous suggestion**. **_As if Amy would be interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with some common man. When we first met in that coffee shop she said "_Now, before this goes any further, you should know that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table." _Are those the words of a woman who would cave in to her baser urges? _Sheldon brought his food over to the couch and sat down to eat. As he ate he reviewed all of his interactions with Amy. Leonard came into the kitchen and began fixing his own breakfast.

Suddenly Sheldon froze in the middle of taking a bite of toast. _Amy _has_ been showing signs of a stirring libido. There was that incident with Zack, the time she kissed me when inebriated, the demand for cuddling… ever since she became friends with Penny. That hormonal Cornhusker is a bad influence. For some reason Amy considers her to be a role model. _

Just then Penny walked into the apartment in search of coffee. Sheldon watched her with narrowed eyes. _Penny does seem to be the alpha female of the social group. Perhaps I can convince her to dissuade Katherine from proceeding with the "fix-ups." _"Penny?"

"Yes Moon-pie?"

Sheldon bit back his usual retort to Penny's appropriation of his Mee-Maw's pet name for him. "I need your assistance on a personal matter."

"Oh?" Penny had come over for more than coffee. She was dying to see what Sheldon's response to the date would be. It seemed like she was about to find out.

"Last night, Katherine proposed that she arrange occasions for Amy to engage in courting behavior with strange men."

"Come again?"

"Katherine wants to fix Amy up on some blind dates." Leonard translated.

"Thanks." Penny took a sip of coffee to buy some time. "So what?" she asked Sheldon.

"I wish you to use your influence over the females of our social group to prevent this travesty from happening."

Penny raised an eyebrow. Katherine had called her last night to tell her about Sheldon's reaction to the idea and now it seemed she hadn't been overstating the case. "How did Amy react to the idea of dating?"

"The subject came up after we had seen Amy home." Sheldon admitted.

"Well Sheldon, I really don't see any reason for me to stop Amy from going out on some dates."

"But Amy has no interest in other men!"

"Well, if you're so sure of that, then there's no reason for Katherine not to suggest the idea. Amy will just refuse to be fixed-up."

"I want your assurance that you will prevail upon Amy to decline Katherine's proposition." demanded Sheldon.

Penny looked at Leonard "He wants you to get Amy to refuse to go on the blind dates."

"I'm sorry Sheldon but I can't promise that."

"Of course you can promise it! Just open your mouth and say the words!"

Penny took another sip of coffee to hide her smile. Sheldon was kind of adorable when he was flustered. "I mean I won't promise it."

Sheldon was shocked speechless. He opened and closed his mouth silently, like a goldfish.

Penny decided to push Sheldon a little further. "Amy deserves some fun. I think she _should _go out on some dates. Now that she's coming out of her shell, it's time she explored her options."

Sheldon looked at Penny scornfully. "I shouldn't have wasted my time trying to have a reasonable discussion with you. I'm downgrading you to treasured acquaintance." He stormed out of the room.

Leonard's brow was furrowed with worry. "What was that about?"

"I don't know what you mean." Penny said innocently.

"Come off it Penny. Is Amy trying to make Sheldon jealous?"

"Something like that." Penny admitted.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Remember when they had that fight and he adopted twenty-five cats?"

"Leonard look, Sheldon needs to piss or get off the pot. It's not fair to Amy to keep her dangling like he has been."

"Sheldon has been perfectly clear that he is only interested in a platonic relationship. He's happy with things just the way they are. It's not fair for Amy to try to push the relationship further just because that's what she wants. They are each in different places in the relationship…" Leonard trailed off. Penny and Leonard stared at each other then laughed awkwardly as the irony of their conversation dawned on them both.

* * *

><p>Sheldon got into the shower, still fuming over Penny's refusal to help him. Gradually he calmed down. <em>Penny was just being her typically irksome self.<em> He thought _I know Amy better than she does; she _will_ refuse to go on the dates and that will be the end of it. _He frowned as he considered Amy's recent behavior. _Perhaps I should stack the odds a bit…When Father was teaching me about football he always said the best defense is a good offense. If I show Amy a good time, as they say, she'll realize she has no need for the_ _companionship of other men._ Sheldon finished his shower in a much more cheerful state of mind than he began it. He toweled off briskly and strode to his room, already planning the ways he would dazzle Amy.

Sheldon entered his office at Caltech and glared the Brobdingnagian monstrosity that was Raj's desk. He sat at his own desk at an angle to avoid looking at it. While he waited for his computer to boot up, he began writing a list of possible activities for his date with Amy.

Raj entered their shared office "Good morning Sheldon."

"Good morning." As Raj passed by it occurred to Sheldon that he had overlooked a solution to his current predicament. "You need to rein in your woman!"

"What?!"

"That absurd proposal she made last night. Make her stop."

"Sheldon…"

"You need to show her who wears the pants in the relationship. Do you want her to walk all over you like Penny does to Leonard?"

Raj sighed; barely nine A.M. on a Monday morning and Sheldon was already at his most Sheldony. "Sheldon, A, it's the twenty-first century, not the fifteenth. B, I finally have a girlfriend and am having sex on a regular basis. C, if you think I am going to do or say anything that might jeopardize that you are crazy." Sheldon opened his mouth to speak but before he could say a word Raj continued "And I don't care that your mother had you tested,"

Sheldon threw his hands in the air in frustration. "Why must all my friends be ruled by their gonads?" He turned back to his list.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.<strong>

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <em>The Big Bang Theory <em>(except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Tuesday morning Amy received an e-mail from Sheldon inviting her to a lunch and a surprise activity on Sunday afternoon. She replied with her acceptance and then wondered at his deviation from routine_. Is it possible that seeing how happy his friends are in romantic relationships is having an influence on him? If Sheldon is beginning to see that being in a relationship is desirable…. _Amy grew hopeful at the thought.

That evening when she got home from work she called Penny. If she was finally going on a date with Sheldon, she needed expert advice.

Penny answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hey bestie!"

"Oh hi Amy. Listen, I'm at work and the dinner rush is about to start. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. It's just that Sheldon asked me to go out on Sunday and I don't know what to think."

"I have an idea but I don't have time to discuss it now. Call Katherine, she should be able to help."

"Okay thanks." Amy hung up and dialed Katherine.

"Hello?" Amy heard the sound of giggling and a muffled "Raj stop that! I'm on the phone!"

"Katherine, it's Amy. Is this a bad time?"

"No, it's fine. What's up?"

"Sheldon asked me out for Sunday afternoon and Penny said you might be able to elucidate the matter."

"Oh. Um yeah," Katherine sounded sheepish. "Sunday after we dropped you off I kind of mentioned the idea of fixing you up in front of Sheldon."

"Katherine! How could you!" Amy couldn't believe it. She hadn't even definitely agreed to be fixed up and Katherine had gone and told Sheldon!

"Don't be mad, please! Sheldon did _not_ like the idea. I bet he asked you out to stop you from going out on the blind dates."

"Really?" _If I get the benefit of a jealous Sheldon without having to actually date other men_…thought Amy.

"Seems likely. "

"Do you think just the idea of me dating other men is enough to make Sheldon act romantic?" Amy asked doubtfully.

"It's possible. You'll just have to go on the date and see." After a thoughtful pause, Katherine suggested "Why don't we have a Girls Night the Monday after to the date? If it goes well we can celebrate with you and if it doesn't we can cheer you up."

"Good idea. Everyone can come over to my place."

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Amy heard Raj in the background and Katherine giggling.

"Good-night Katherine. Enjoy your carnal romp with Raj."

"Thanks Amy."

Amy hung up and thought _With a little luck I may soon be enjoying my own carnal romps…with Sheldon. _After contemplating that possibility for a few minutes, _Hmm, I think some quality time with Gerald is in order._

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday afternoon<strong>

Amy was giddy with anticipation as she left to pick up Sheldon for their date. If Katherine was right, Sheldon would be trying hard to impress her so she wouldn't accept the offer of blind dates. She couldn't wait to experience Sheldon trying to sweep her off her feet. _ I wonder what he has planned… a picnic in a park, a walk on the beach… a horse-drawn carriage ride! Maybe even a sunset cruise on the ocean! _

Amy had dressed with extra care for the date. She was wearing make-up and a scoop-necked blouse with a calf-length skirt. She knocked on the door of apartment A and Sheldon answered.

"Amy, you are commendably prompt as always." Sheldon said before he noted her appearance. He gulped. While her outfit wasn't as distracting as the dress she had worn previously, her feminine charms were plainly visible. _Why did Amy have to wear a blouse with such a low-cut neckline?_ He thought. _Surely she realized that I am taller than her by enough that if I stand this close to her I can see straight down her…_ Sheldon's head snapped up at the thought and he determinedly kept his eyes on her face.

"Thank you Sheldon." They left the apartment and headed downstairs to Amy's car. "What did you have in mind for this afternoon?"

"All in good time Amy. For now get on the 134 and head for Burbank." They played car games to pass the time on the drive. Once they arrived in Burbank Amy followed Sheldon's direction and ended up at Big Boy.

"You had me drive almost half an hour to go to a Big Boy!?"

Sheldon looked puzzled. "Have you ever had the Big Boy Burger? It's a taste sensation."

Amy bit her tongue and held on to the thought that whatever he had planned after the meal would make up for lunch at a chain restaurant. Sheldon peppered the conversation with fun facts such as Big Boy was the first restaurant to serve a double-decker hamburger. As fascinating as the tidbits were, the burgers, while delicious, were not the romantic lunch she'd been hoping for.

After lunch Sheldon directed her to drive to back to Pasadena. They arrived at the Pasadena Museum of History and Sheldon guided her to the Finnish Folk Art Museum. Amy was completely baffled by this. "Why Finnish folk art?"

"A better question would be why not Finnish Folk Art? I've always loved Scandinavian culture. I once tried to learn Finnish but I was sidetracked by being Raj's wingman." They entered the museum. "This museum is the only one of its kind in the United States. It has examples of everything you would find in a Finnish farmhouse or _tupa_."

Amy's dreams of a romantic date with Sheldon were clinging by a thread. While she enjoyed the colorful folk art, it wasn't anything she would have chosen to do. Did Sheldon know her at all? Or was he just so self-absorbed it never occurred to him to consider what she might enjoy? They left the museum two hours later, Sheldon still enthusing over all things Finnish. "Did you know Pasadena has a sister city in Finland?"

"I was not aware of that. Where to next Sheldon?" Amy asked hopefully. _Surely he has something spectacular planned for a finale._

"Home."

"Home?"

"Yes."

Amy stared blankly at Sheldon for a moment, then got in the car. Sheldon kept up his chatter as she drove, she responded absently, her mind consumed with her own thoughts. As they pulled up to the apartment building Amy came to a decision.

"I won't ask if you had a good time, because how could you have not?" Sheldon smiled smugly.

"It was certainly informative Sheldon. It definitely helped me to make up my mind."

"Make up your mind?" Sheldon looked puzzled and then concerned "Did Katherine make any suggestions to you?"

Amy decided to play dumb. "Suggestions?"

Sheldon's sudden look of relief was almost comical "Well, if she does I'm sure you'll know just what to say."

Amy just smiled and said good evening. After Sheldon was safely in the building she sent a text message before pulling back into traffic.

Penny and Leonard were unloading take out bags and setting up for dinner. Penny was getting drinks from the fridge when her phone rang; it was sitting on the coffee table so Leonard looked and told her "You have a text from Amy."

"What does it say?"

"She wrote 'It's on.' What does that mean?"

Penny grinned. "It means your roommate has no idea that a twister is about to hit."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.<strong>

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <strong>_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Monday evening Amy was pacing in her apartment waiting for the girls to arrive. Her anger and disappointment with Sheldon had been building all day. She was so upset she couldn't even think coherently _I can't believe!...how could he?…what was he thinking! _She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"The cavalry has arrived." Bernadette announced.

"We bring pizza and, more importantly, alcohol." Penny added.

They all settled in the living room. While Bernadette, Katherine and Penny helped themselves to slices of pizza and drinks, Amy just sat, fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

"I can see it was bad by your expression. Just how bad was it?" Katherine asked with concern.

Amy exploded "He had me drive thirty minutes! For lunch at a Big Boy! And then all the way back here to go to the Finnish Folk Museum! I have never _**once **_expressed an interest in Finland! Or in folk art! And he was so. Damn. Smug! He just assumed that I must have enjoyed the date because he did! I could have punched him!"

"Whoa!"

"That _is_ bad."

"Holy crap on a cracker! I knew he was a Whackadoodle, but that takes the cake!"

Amy was feeling slightly better after venting to a sympathetic audience. She grabbed some pizza and took a hefty swallow of wine. "I have tried being patient. I have waited for Sheldon to come to his own realization. I had hoped that the example his friends have set would spark something in him. I am _done_ being passive. " She took a deep breath. "I think you were right and I should try dating other men."

Her friends exchanged looks. "Amy, we're glad to fix you up, but you know it might not work out the way you want, right?" Bernadette asked.

Penny nodded in agreement. "Sheldon is stubborn. This may backfire on you."

Amy's expression grew determined. "I know. He may see this as some kind of betrayal and refuse to speak to me again."

"You're really ready to risk that?"

"Yes. I can't go on like this anymore. I need to know if there is any possibility of Sheldon and I having a romantic relationship. If any of you has another suggestion believe me I am all ears." Her friends all looked thoughtful for a few moments, then shook their heads.

"The only other suggestion I have is to get him drunk, and that's a way riskier plan than this." Katherine said reluctantly.

"Drunk?"

Katherine shrugged "You've seen that video of him at the award ceremony right?" Amy nodded "Sheldon is very susceptible to the inhibition lowering effects of alcohol. _If_ he has the feelings for you we think he does, he _might_ admit them when drunk."

"I can see several obvious problems with that plan. One, it might not work at all. Two, he might not remember admitting his feelings. Three, if he does remember he might blame it all on the alcohol and disavow his admission."

"Exactly."

"Okay, dating other men it is." Penny said. "How do you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to tell Sheldon upfront that you're going to do it, or do you want to wait for him to find out after you've started dating?"

Amy considered both options and then said "I think it would be best if I told him upfront. There is a chance that when I tell him and he sees I am serious, it might awake those feelings. Plus, I would prefer to be straightforward about it. That way he can't accuse me of being deceptive and disguise his upset with me dating as being upset with me lying."

"Good point."

Each of the girls had come prepared with several possible dates for Amy. They spent the rest of the evening discussing the pros and cons of each man; showing Amy their Facebook profiles, and their curriculum vitae in the case of Bernadette's and Katherine's coworkers. Amy chose two men from each of the girls' lists to start. Penny, Katherine and Bernadette pledged to start contacting the candidates the next day. They hoped to have the first dates lined up for Friday and Saturday night, giving Amy the week to break the news to Sheldon.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

Amy wiped her sweaty palms on her lab coat for the umpteenth time. She had scheduled lunch with Sheldon and was planning to tell him about her plans to date. She was so nervous she was nauseous_. I can't imagine that I'll be able to eat anything _she thought.

Sheldon entered her office precisely at 11:59 a.m. "Good afternoon Amy."

"Hi Sheldon. How is your day going?" Sheldon described his morning's work as they sat down at Amy's desk where she had arranged their meal. Amy barely heard him, her thoughts consumed with the news she had to deliver.

"How has your morning been Amy?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh fine. Tumors, brains, monkeys having nicotine fits, same old, same old."

"And did anything interesting happen at your hen party Monday evening?"

Amy took a deep breath "Yes, as a matter of fact."

"Oh?" Sheldon said with a touch of apprehension.

"Yes. The girls offered to fix me up on some blind dates."

Sheldon was momentarily taken aback by the plurals but quickly rallied. "You declined their offer I assume?"

Amy braced herself and replied "No, I accepted."

Sheldon paled and stared at her. "Why?"

"Because I desire a romantic relationship."

Sheldon looked uncomfortable "I was under the impression that you...harbored feelings for me."

"Sheldon, you have made it very clear that you are only interested in a platonic relationship with me. You have stated, on multiple occasions, that I am a girl who is a friend, _not _your girlfriend. Therefore I must seek elsewhere for romance."

Sheldon's face grew red and he abruptly stood, tipping over his chair in the process. "How could you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Amy cocked her head to the side, acting as if she was puzzled by Sheldon's response.

Sheldon gestured wildly "Abandon me for some fling with carnality!"

Amy hated to see Sheldon so upset, but part of her was thrilled to see evidence of strong feelings for her. She forced herself to remain calm. "I don't see how this affects our friendship. You other friends have pair-bonded. Why should my doing the same change our relationship?"

"Because…because…you're different from my other friends!"

"How so?"

Sheldon shook his head, his eyes wide like an animal looking for a way out of a trap.

"Sheldon, if you cannot supply a valid reason for me not to date…?"

"I don't _want_ you to!" The vein on Sheldon temple was throbbing and he stamped his foot.

"Why?"

Sheldon closed his eyes and breathed deeply, obviously trying to regain control of himself and the situation. Amy waited impatiently, not daring to say a word, knowing his response would determine the future of their relationship. His eyes opened and his answered in his usual arrogant tone "Because if you were pair-bonded it might make you unavailable to socialize when I wish to see you. And you would be exposing yourself, and me, to more germs, which could compromise my health and well-being."

Amy closed her eyes, fighting to hold back tears. "I do not see any of that as a valid reason."

"What _would_ be a valid reason, to your way of thinking, Dr. Fowler?"

"The only reason for me not to date would be if I was already in a romantic relationship." Amy and Sheldon stared at each other, hardly breathing.

Finally Sheldon looked away. "I see. In that case, I wish you the best of luck in your quest Amy Farrah Fowler." He turned and walked out the door.

Amy ran to the door and watched him until he turned the corner. Then she slowly walked back to her desk, sank into her chair and burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.<strong>

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <strong>_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**Wednesday afternoon, Caltech science cafeteria  
><strong>

Howard, Raj and Leonard were eating lunch at their usual table when Sheldon stormed in. "Your females are ruining my life!"

Raj slumped down in his seat. "Uh-oh."

"What are you talking about?" a bewildered Howard asked.

"They've somehow inveigled Amy into socializing with strange men."

Howard snickered. "Stranger than you?" Sheldon glared down at the engineer.

Leonard asked "What do you expect us to do?"

"Make them stop!"

"Has Amy agreed to this?" inquired Leonard.

Sheldon grudgingly admitted "Yes."

Leonard pushed up his glasses. "Sheldon, we can talk to them, but I don't think it will do any good. " Sheldon started sputtering and Leonard put up his hand. "If Amy has decided to date, even if the girls rescind their offer of blind dates, it won't change her mind. She'll just go back to internet dating."

Sheldon paled. Raj sat back up. "There is an obvious solution."

Sheldon turned to face him. "What?"

"If Amy wants to date, and you don't want her dating other men, why don't you date her?"

"Yeah, why don't you?" snarked Howard.

"I am a Homo Novus. I have evolved beyond the need for emotional attachments."

Leonard shook his head."Well Sheldon, once again you are attached to another object by an inclined plane wrapped helically around an axis."

Raj nodded in agreement. "Yep, you are definitely screwed dude."

* * *

><p>After work they made their weekly trip to the comic book store. Sheldon was silent and brooding. They'd only been there a short time when Katherine walked in. She blew a kiss to Raj, but didn't go over to the boys; she went straight to the counter and started talking to Stuart instead. Sheldon moved to a rack near the counter and shamelessly eavesdropped.<p>

Katherine asked Stuart. "So does next Friday work for you?"

Stuart nodded. "Yeah, that would be fine."

"Okay, I'll let Amy know. Next Friday, 7:00 p.m. at The Cheesecake Factory."

"It's a date." Katherine smiled at Stuart, then started to walk away from the counter. Sheldon grabbed her elbow and pulled her to the back corner of the store.

Katherine shook off his hand. "Sheldon! What the hell are you doing?"

"That's what I should be asking you, you traitorous harpy!"

Katherine stared defiantly at Sheldon. "I am helping out a friend."

"You are helping her betray me!" Sheldon's shouting was attracting attention. Raj, seeing that Sheldon was yelling at his girlfriend, started coming to her defense, but Katherine waved him off.

Katherine's eyes narrowed and she poked Sheldon in the chest to emphasize her words. "The _only_ way Amy dating would be a betrayal of _you_ would be if the two of you were dating." Before Sheldon could reply she pushed past him and stalked out of the store.

Sheldon was still fuming when they returned to the apartment for dinner. He sat silently in his spot until Penny entered to mooch dinner. As soon as she walked in the door, he sprang out of his seat and stalked towards her. Penny backed up from the sheer force of Sheldon's eyes. He kept coming toward her so she kept going until she backed into her apartment's door. She opened it, but before she could close it, Sheldon forced his way in.

"I insist you stop this madness." He said with quiet menace.

Penny was so shocked she couldn't speak for a moment. She'd never seen Sheldon this intense over anything but his work. She didn't bother pretending she didn't know what he was talking about. "It's too late for that Sheldon." She said regretfully, shaking her head.

That surprised him and he stepped back. "What do you mean?"

"The dates are already set up."

"Dates? How many?"

Penny shrugged. "She's booked this weekend and most of next week."

"Even Saturday night?"

"Yes."

"That hussy! We always play Counterfactuals on Saturday before I do laundry!"

Penny's heart hardened _He's upset that his routine will be thrown off_ "Did you _ask_ her for a date on Saturday?"

Sheldon replied icily. "Amy and I do not _date_. And why would I ask? We've been playing Counterfactuals for the past eighty-three Saturdays."

Penny put her hands on her hips. "You can't take Amy for granted anymore Sheldon. If you want to spend time with her you need to ask for a date."

Sheldon shouted "I do not date!"

Penny could have screamed in frustration. "Fine! Call it scheduling an appointment if it makes you feel better! Just ask her." She looked at her watch. "Aren't you awfully late eating dinner?" She shoved him towards the door. "If you want to see her next Saturday you better ask quick."

Sheldon glared at her then walked out, slamming the door behind him. Once in the hall, he moved over to the stairs, out of the line of sight for either of the apartments peepholes, and sent Amy a text.

* * *

><p>Amy had taken a long bubble bath as soon as she had arrived home from work, hoping to wash away some of the stress and guilt she felt from her confrontation with Sheldon. Neither the bath nor the bottle of wine she had taken with it had done much good. After she had given up on the bath, she checked her phone while getting ready for bed. Sheldon had sent a request to her calendar for every Saturday night for the next year.<p>

Amy sat down on the bed. She knew her friends would tell her to decline the blanket request, but she couldn't. She felt guilty enough, though not enough to cancel the dates that had been arranged, and she had told Sheldon that her dating wouldn't affect their relationship.

She accepted the request.

Sheldon lay in bed, unable to sleep. _Meddling women…slaves to their baser urges and primitive instincts. We were all happier before Penny moved in…when it was just us sensible men. _He squashed the thought that his friends hadn't actually been happier_. Look at me, my schedule is shot, I'm having trouble sleeping, my biorhythms are all out of whack... the stress they are causing is wreaking havoc on my immune system, I just know it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.<strong>

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	16. Chapter 16

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <strong>_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Amy was so overwrought by her confrontation with Sheldon that she called out of work the following day. She spent the day deep in thought, drinking endless cups of tea. She realized that she had truly believed that when she told Sheldon she was going to date other men, it would cause him to admit that he had romantic feelings for her. _I should have known that he was more stubborn than that…or maybe I'm just deluding myself and he truly doesn't have feelings for me._ She sighed, idly stirring her tea. _It's not fair for me to date other men just to make Sheldon jealous, even assuming it _would_ make him jealous. If I go through with these date I have to do it for real. I can't spend my life waiting for Sheldon…at least not without attempting to see if I can find happiness elsewhere. I will go on these dates with an open mind and an open heart._

* * *

><p>Sheldon was relieved to see that Amy had accepted his request. Unfortunately, she still went out with the men her friends (no longer Sheldon's, they weren't even treasured acquaintances after their perfidious actions) had fixed her up with. He spent the weekend obsessively checking Amy's Facebook postings.<p>

Friday evening Amy went out with one of Bernadette's coworkers from the pharmaceutical company. Dr. Paul Withering was, like Bernadette, a microbiologist. He was a tall blonde with deep, warm brown eyes and a courtly manner. They dined at The Cheesecake Factory, so Amy would have Penny's support if needed. Amy enjoyed his courtesies; he held out her chair and opened doors for her, he listened attentively to her when she spoke, and consulted her about which movie she wanted to see after dinner. Unfortunately, he was as dull as dishwater. He never showed more than polite interest in the conversation, not even when he was speaking about his own work or interests. Amy couldn't help but compare this to Sheldon's passion for his work and hobbies. She wondered if Paul was capable of passion about anything.

* * *

><p>Saturday evening she went out with Katherine's colleague, Professor Geoffrey Southwell. It was a double date with Katherine and Raj, attending a play at the university. Geoffrey taught eighteenth and nineteenth century poetry and Katherine had warned her that he was a bit of a flirt. He was a handsome man with black hair and grey eyes and great charm…too much charm. When he kissed Amy's hand as Katherine introduced him Amy thought it was romantic. He complimented and flirted with her until she blushed. Then she realized that he did the same with every woman they came across: the girl who took their tickets, the usher, the waitress who brought their drinks at the bar they went to after the play, even Katherine. She excused herself to go to the ladies' room and Katherine accompanied her.<p>

"What do you think of Geoffrey?"

"Does he flirt like that with everyone?"

"Yeah, he's one of those guys. He's pretty harmless, but it does get to be annoying."

Amy reapplied her lipstick and thought about it. "It's so impersonal though, like he's on autopilot."

"Yep." Katherine replied, running a brush through her hair. "There's no heat behind it. I can tell it's getting on Raj's nerves though. Hell, it's getting on _my_ nerves."

"And you fixed me up with him why?"

"I thought it would be a nice change of pace from Sheldon. And he's really a decent guy, if you can get past the constant flirting."

"He _is _an interesting conversationalist, when he's not complimenting or quoting poetry."

"Let me guess, he gave you 'She walks in beauty like the night.'?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"You're a brunette. He compares blondes to a summer's day."**

"What about redheads?" Amy asked, looking at Katherine's crowning glory.

"He hasn't found one he likes yet. I suggested Sylvia Plath's _Lady Lazarus_, but for some reason he hasn't used it."

Amy ended the evening having been paid more compliments in one evening then in the whole of her prior life, but with less sincerity.

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon she had a late lunch with Penny's friend David Dillon. Penny had met Dave in an acting class. He sold real estate while waiting for his big break. Dave had brown hair, a few shades darker than Amy's own hair, and hazel eyes. He was very muscular; he told Amy he had played football in high school and college and still played a game every week with his friends.<p>

Amy had to repress a "Whoo!" when she met Dave. He was one of the most attractive men she had ever seen, even more appealing than Zack. He caught the eye of every woman in the vicinity. During the course of lunch Amy noted several women making unnecessary trips past their table just to look at him. Amy had time to notice this as Dave spent most of the lunch on the phone, arranging showings of houses, discussing auditions with his manager, texting his friends. When he did talk to Amy, he talked at her, not with her. He relayed stories about himself, barely waiting for a response from her before launching into the next. He interrupted the waiter's listing of the specials to order for both himself and Amy, without asking what she wanted. He assured her that he was a frequent patron and his selection would "rock your taste buds." The meal, while delicious, wasn't what she had been in the mood for. _Sheldon may be picky about his food, but at least he doesn't inflict his choices on others, s_he thought.

* * *

><p>Wednesday night was Girls' Night. They met at Katherine's apartment to avoid Sheldon's Vulcan hearing. As they unpacked their Chinese take-out Penny asked "How did the dates go Amy?"<p>

"Yeah, did anyone sweep you off your feet?" Bernadette inquired eagerly.

Amy made a face. "I'm afraid I was unsuccessful in finding a Prince Charming," she began, then described her three dates.

"Gosh, I'm sorry they didn't work out." Penny said.

"You know what they say, you have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince." Katherine offered.

"I don't find that encouraging. I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd think you set me up with duds on purpose." Amy turned to throw her take-out container away, missing the guilty glances her friends exchanged.

"You didn't hate the guys right? There just wasn't any chemistry?" Bernadette asked anxiously.

"Yes. They were decent specimens, but none of them made my heart beat any faster." Amy shrugged. "I've spent worse evenings."

"Well, we'll try again this week." Bernadette said brightly.

* * *

><p>** Poetry references: <em>She Walks in Beauty<em> by George Gordon Byron, Lord Byron; Sonnet # 18 by William Shakespeare.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.<strong>

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	17. Chapter 17

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <strong>_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Saturday evening Sheldon was waiting for Amy to arrive. She was bringing over Italian food and they would play Counterfactuals before he started his laundry. _Finally, things are back to normal,_ he thought. _Last Saturday I felt…off. I've become accustomed to spending time with Amy on Saturdays. I'm glad she came to her senses and accepted my request. _

Leonard watched Sheldon pace. He was relieved that Amy was coming over. Sheldon had been next to impossible for over a week. He had been more arrogant and surly than usual, and even more inflexible when it came to his routine. Sheldon refused to speak to any of the girls and glared at Penny whenever he saw her. He'd gotten into another serious argument with Raj at work, which had escalated to the point that Dr. Gablehauser had been called in. Leonard had been tempted to call Mrs. Cooper, but decided to wait and see if Sheldon and Amy would work things out tonight.

Penny texted him that she was ready, so he grabbed his jacket and headed out. "Good-bye Sheldon." Leonard said as he was closing the door. Sheldon never even noticed he had left.

Amy arrived shortly thereafter with dinner. They conversed cautiously while they ate; neither of them eager to have another altercation. After dinner, they played a few rounds of Counterfactuals and then headed downstairs to do Sheldon's laundry. Sheldon told Amy about his quarrel with Raj and then he asked her how her day had been.

"It was fine; I had lunch with a friend of Bernadette's, an etymologist named Michael Ellis."

Sheldon looked up from folding his t-shirts. "Another one of your blind dates?"

"Yes." Amy answered cautiously.

"I assume that was your last one. I would have thought you would have got that nonsense out of your system by now."

Amy was stung. "As a matter of fact I went out with Stuart last night and tomorrow I have a date with Katherine's friend Alexander Phipps."

"Hhmmph! Even his name sounds inferior."

"He happens to be a history professor."

"Oh the humanities!" Sheldon scoffed "It must be a change of pace from spending time with someone like me."

"As a matter of fact it is! The men I've been dating pay attention to _me_! _My_ likes, _my _wishes, _my_ needs! They treat me like a _woman_, not an audience!" Amy stormed out.

Sheldon stared dumbfounded after Amy for a long while, until the noise of the washing machine beginning its spin cycle startled him, and he began to mechanically finish his laundry. He was shocked at Amy's outburst. He had believed that Amy had come to her senses, that she was only going on the dates already scheduled out of a sense of obligation. _I thought we were getting back to normal, that this time next week she would have finished with all this nonsense and we would laugh about her slumming with lessers._ Sheldon finished his laundry and began the long climb up to his apartment.

As he returned his laundry supplies to their assigned locations and put away his clean clothes, Amy's last words nagged at him. _I wonder what she meant by her dates paying attention to her needs? Surely she didn't mean coitus?! _Sheldon paled and turned cold with horror, then flushed with anger. _How could Amy let strangers do _**that**_ to her?! _Sheldon pictured Amy and strange men engaged in the acts described in the book his friends had given him. Nausea swept over him and he ran for the bathroom. After his dinner was ejected from his stomach, Sheldon brushed his teeth twice and went to bed. _I knew my immune system was being compromised; now I'm sick and I can't even ask Penny to sing me Soft Kitty. I have a headache and chest pains and Leonard isn't here to drive me to the emergency room. _Sheldon lay in bed, rubbing his chest where his heart ached. He was restless and unable to sleep. He began reciting the multiplication tables to himself and finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p>"Aaauuggghhh!" Sheldon woke up screaming in a cold sweat, his heart pounding.<p>

Leonard ran into the room in a t-shirt and boxers. "Sheldon! What's wrong?"

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but saw Penny in the doorway, unsuccessfully covered in one of Leonard's hoodies. "Not while _she's_ here." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sheldon don't be silly! Are you sick, should I sing _Soft Kitty_?" Penny asked with concern.

"No! I'm not sick. I just had a nightmare and it's all _your _fault."

"_My_ fault!" Penny grew thoughtful "Was it about Amy?"

"Leave!"

"Penny…" Leonard pleaded.

"Fine!" Penny turned and went back to Leonard's room.

Leonard gingerly sat on the edge of Sheldon's bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sheldon took a deep breath and began. "I dreamed I was riding on a train. I don't know where it was going, the view out one side was mountains and out the other was the ocean. I suddenly became aware that Amy was sitting across the aisle from me. She was wearing her lab coat and those yellow high heels and nothing else!" Sheldon's eyes were wide. "She offered me an apple, I said no, but took it anyway. I bit the apple and it was the sweetest, juiciest apple I've ever eaten. Amy asked me for a banana. I had one in my hand but I couldn't give it to her, I was frozen. The train started to go through a tunnel and Zack walked down the aisle…"

"Penny's ex Zack?"

"Yes, don't interrupt, it's rude. As I was saying, Zack walked down the aisle and Amy asked him for a banana. Zack slowly peeled one and held it for Amy. She was just about to bite it when I woke up."

Leonard's jaw dropped and he stared at Sheldon in disbelief. "Sheldon…" he began, then stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

"What?"

"What do _you_ think the dream means?" Leonard asked.

"Amy and I were on a train. I like trains."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Then why did you scream?" Sheldon shrugged. "Sheldon! You are obviously sexually attracted to Amy, but afraid to act on it and you're afraid she's going to go to another man."

"Preposterous! " Sheldon glared at Leonard.

"The train going through a tunnel, bananas, apples…they're all classic sexual metaphors."

"Your mother may have a psychiatry degree, but you don't."

Leonard stood up. "Fine, ask _her_ for a diagnosis. I'm going back to bed."

"That's the first sensible thing you've said."

* * *

><p>The next morning Sheldon Skyped Beverly and told her about his current issues with Amy. He also described his dream to her. Sheldon told her Leonard's interpretation and waited for her to dismiss it. He was shocked when she said "Well, that dream was so obvious, I'm not surprised that even my son could interpret it."<p>

Sheldon's jaw dropped. "You don't agree with him?"

Beverly raised an eyebrow "Sheldon, that dream was full of textbook Freudian imagery."

"Freud! The man was a cocaine addict." Sheldon scoffed.

"Why did you seek my opinion if you weren't going to listen to it?"

"I was hoping for a sensible interpretation of my dream and advice in dealing with Amy."

"Well, the solution seems obvious."

"Pray enlighten me."

"Engage in coitus with this Amy person. If you like it then I'm right, if you don't then you're right. Either way, problem solved. Good-bye." Beverly disconnected the call.

Sheldon stared at the computer screen. _Engage in coitus with Amy, ridiculous! _Sheldon ignored the strange sensation that filled him at the thought._ Perhaps Beverly was not the best person to discuss this with. Leonard doesn't think she is very good with interpersonal relationships. And she is divorced...not the best recommendation for relationship advice. I suppose I need someone with a track record of successful relationships. Penny…Lord no! Leonard… no, none of the guys, they'd just make fun of me. Bernadette is a possibility, but Howard only has a Master's degree. I suppose Katherine is my best option. She pair-bonded with Leonard and with Raj and she wasn't to blame for how things ended with Leonard. _Sheldon sighed._ I suppose I have to get out my bus pants._

* * *

><p><strong>How great was the season premiere tonight?<br>**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.**

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	18. Chapter 18

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <strong>_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Katherine?" _Knock Knock Knock_ "Katherine?" _Knock Knock Knock_ "Katherine?"

Katherine and Raj paused in the middle of making lunch and looked at each other. "What on earth is Sheldon doing here?" Raj asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't spoken to me since that run-in at the comic book store." Katherine answered as she crossed to the door and opened it. "Sheldon! What a surprise. Please come in."

Sheldon entered the apartment and stopped in his tracks when he saw Raj in the kitchen. "Raj."

"Sheldon, what are you doing at my girlfriend's apartment?"

"I would like her advice on a personal matter." Sheldon said stiffly.

Katherine took pity on Sheldon "Raj, would you run down to the store and get some Yoo-hoo and Red Vines?"

"You want me to leave you _alone_ with him after the way he's been acting?" Raj asked incredulously

"Please Raj?"

"Fine." He grabbed his jacket and keys and left, throwing a black look at Sheldon before he closed the door.

"Please have a seat Sheldon." Katherine sat in her favorite armchair and Sheldon sat on the end of the couch nearest to her. "What did you want to ask me about?" Sheldon worried the edge of his t-shirt, obviously uncomfortable. Katherine knew only one thing could have driven him here in such distress. "Is it about Amy?"

"Yes." He took a deep breath. "She came over last night and I thought things were getting back to normal. But then she became totally irrational and stormed out."

"Tell me exactly what happened." Sheldon recounted the evening in minute detail. When he finished Katherine shook her head. "Sheldon, you know very well why Amy was upset."

"Ever since she's been socializing with Penny and the rest of you she has been prone to irrational emotional behavior."

Katherine turned on Sheldon the same look she used on her most recalcitrant students; he squirmed just as they always did. "Sheldon, she told you flat out why she was upset."

Sheldon's shoulders slumped in defeat "She is unhappy with how I treat her."

"Yes." Sheldon sat staring at Katherine, perfectly still except for a twitch of his eye. Katherine waited, sure Sheldon would crack.

"It's not fair!" Sheldon finally exclaimed. "When we met we were both in agreement that we had no interest in a romantic relationship."

"That was almost two years ago Sheldon. Can you honestly tell me that you feel _exactly_ the same way about Amy now as you did then?"

"Well of course not. She was a stranger when we met; I had no feelings for her whatsoever."

Katherine heaved an exasperated sigh. "Sheldon, if you have only platonic feelings for Amy then why are you so upset about her dating?" Sheldon remained defiantly silent. "Sheldon, it's obvious to everyone who knows you two that you have romantic feelings for Amy."

"I'm a _Homo Novus_, I don't…"

Katherine slammed her hand down on the arm of her chair. "Shut up!" Sheldon was shocked into silence "You _have_ feelings for Amy; the only question is whether you are willing to act on them. And you better figure it out quick before you ruin your life _and_ Amy's. If you are really going to spend the rest of your life in denial then you need to cut Amy loose so she can try to find happiness elsewhere. And if you do find the courage to act on your feelings you need to step up quick."

They sat silently for a few minutes, Sheldon's expression changing from stubborn defiance to uncertainty. Finally Sheldon spoke "I don't know how…" he trailed off.

Katherine softened "Sheldon, you need to do two things. Think about what Amy wants and then decide if you can give it to her."

"I suppose she wants a romantic relationship, but I don't know if I can give that to her."

"Why did you decide against romantic relationships in the first place?" Katherine asked.

Sheldon drew himself up, straightened his shoulders, and said in his usual arrogant drawl "I'm a _Homo Novus_ and posses the most gifted intellect in science today. I can't be distracted if I am going to make the breakthrough that wins me a Nobel Prize."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh. Can I tell you my hypothesis?"

Sheldon gave one of his patronizing laughs. "That should be amusing. Proceed."

"Okay. You left home at a young age. Your parent got divorced while you were away?"

"Yes."

"So you didn't see the marriage fall apart. When you left everything was fine and then one day you get a call announcing the divorce."

"Yes."

"So the relationship you were most familiar with fell apart and you had no idea why. Then when you were going through puberty you were already in college, surrounded by people who'd already gone through it and had dating experience. Any girl you might have asked out was probably patronizing at best and downright cruel at worst."

Sheldon looked distinctly ill at ease but remained silent.

"By the time you were the same age as the undergraduates you were a professor and unable to date them. So you decided to focus on your work rather than try and fail with a relationship."

Sheldon shifted uneasily in his seat. "That might not be… entirely inaccurate."

Katherine reached forward as if to take hold of Sheldon's hand, but then thought better of it. "Sheldon you are in a different place in your life now. Amy is your peer, your equal. She doesn't want to change you; she just wants to deepen your relationship." Sheldon sat, lost in thought. "You have a lot to think about. Let me just write a note for Raj and then I'll drive you home."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.<strong>

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <strong>_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Sheldon sat on his bed, reviewing everything that had happened the last few weeks. Amy dating other men, his dream, Amy, Leonard's interpretation, his fights with Amy, his conversation with Beverly, Amy, his conversation with Katherine, Amy. _Somehow Amy has become an integral part of my life; I am unhappy without her._ Sheldon thought _I need a plan. _

Sheldon went to get his whiteboard from the living room. He sat on his bed again, back against the headboard and the whiteboard on his lap. He began to write:

1) I don't want Amy with other men, I want her with me.

2) To get Amy with me I need to offer her a romantic relationship.

3) a) What does a romantic relationship entail? and b) Am I able to give it to Amy?

Sheldon tapped the dry eraser marker against the whiteboard_. It seems I need to research romantic relationships. Amy has been reading women's magazines lately; perhaps I should start by reading some of them._ Sheldon put his whiteboard aside and put on his jacket. He walked down to the street to the drug store and purchased a copy of each woman's magazine they had. As he returned to the apartment he realized it would be better if he had more research material, especially as the magazines seemed to be mostly advertisements. He stopped outside of his apartment and turned to look at Penny's door.

_Knock Knock Knock_ "Penny?" _Knock Knock Knock_ "Penny?" _Knock Knock Knock_ "Penny?"

Penny opened the door. "Sheldon! I thought you weren't speaking to me!"

"An urgent situation has arisen which forces me to seek your assistance."

"Sheldon Cooper, you sweet-talker you. How can I refuse when you ask for help so graciously?" Noting, as usual, that her sarcasm had been undetected by Sheldon she shook her head and asked "What can I do for you?"

Sheldon seemed hesitant. "I was wondering if I could borrow some magazines?"

Penny was puzzled. "I only have girly stuff like _Cosmo_, _Elle_ and _Vogue_."

"That's exactly what I'm looking for."

"Since when do you read women's magazines?"

"I need them for research."

Penny thought _I bet this has something to do with Amy. Katherine said he seemed to be weakening._ "How many do you want?"

"All you have."

"Okay. There's some on the coffee table. I'll check the bedroom."

Sheldon returned to his bedroom with a couple dozen magazines. He opened up his laptop to record his observations and began to read. When he finished he had to wonder how women found time to accomplish anything if they spent as much time on grooming as the magazines suggested.

After magazines, Sheldon turned to the internet. He quickly abandoned the idea of internet research as Googling "What do women want?" resulted in links to explicit descriptions of sexual acts.

Sheldon decided to try movies next. He rented every romantic comedy starring Meg Ryan, Sandra Bullock, Julia Roberts and Katherine Heigl that he could find. It took him several days to get through them all. After viewing them he wondered why so many dramatic scenes happened in rainstorms, as if the characters' emotions were connected to the weather system.

Sheldon reviewed the noted he had made on the magazines, the movies, and the few web sites he had dared to look at and frowned. Everything was based on some generic idea of "the average woman." Amy wasn't average, she was exceptional. That was why they complemented each other so well.

Sheldon grabbed his whiteboard and began writing down everything Amy had ever said to him about her wants and needs. _An eidetic memory does have its uses_ he thought as he wrote. He began with their first meeting:

"Now, before this goes any further, you should know that all forms of physical contact up to and including coitus are off the table."*****

"Don't be absurd. I find the notion of romantic love to be an unnecessary cultural construct that adds no value to human relationships."******

_Humph! We were both in perfect agreement and content. Why did we have to go all primitive and get emotionally involved? _Sheldon strummed his fingers against his thigh. Something had changed after that incident with Zack. Amy's libido had woke with a vengeance and had eventually focused on one Sheldon Cooper. He remembered when he had tagged along on a girls' night. Amy had drunk to excess and out of concern he had accompanied her home to ensure her safety. She had lured him into her apartment with the promise of a Yoo-Hoo and he sought her advice on dealing with Priya. _Thank God she went back to India_ Sheldon thought. _Even Penny is preferable to that lawyer_.

Despite her intoxication Amy had given him excellent advice. She had tilted her head and twirled a lock of silky hair on her finger. The simply action had captivated him for some reason. And then she had kissed him. She'd moved so suddenly he hadn't had a chance to stop her. One moment Amy had been sitting a comfortable distance away from him, the next she leaned over him and pressed her lips to his. Her soft, warm lips. _I'm still surprised that I wasn't repulsed by the act. I actually found it…not unpleasant. I didn't even think about the possibility of germs transmission. Fascinating indeed. Of course, with all of the alcohol Amy had consumed her mouth was practically sterile. I suppose it's just as well that she had to vomit immediately afterwards. I might have been tempted to repeat the kiss. After all, an experiment isn't valid if the results can't be replicated. Sweet Jesus! What am I thinking! _

Sheldon took a deep breath. Involuntarily he thought about the evening he and Leonard had retrieved an inebriated Amy from a liquor store parking lot. He added "Sheldon, what would it take for you to go into that liquor store, buy a bottle of hooch, take me across the street to that motel, and have your way with me?" to the white board.******* Sheldon vividly remembered the way Amy had looked up at him from under her eyelashes when she'd made her drunken request. For one fleeting microsecond, he'd had the wild impulse to agree to her entreaty. He'd been horrified by the momentary desire and had begged to leave.

As Sheldon recalled his other conversations with Amy (_I wonder where she wanted to be kissed?) _he realized Amy had never really said what she wanted from their relationship. She'd gotten drunk and requested physical intimacies, but she'd never made a sober request for a change in their relationship. _I suppose I'd better work on the assumption that she wants a romantic relationship like those of our friends. I hope not like Leonard and Penny's. I couldn't take that kind of drama and upheaval. _

He remembered a moment from Amy and his double date with Raj and Katherine. They had been waiting to get into the planetarium. He and Amy had been making fun of the ridiculously simplistic factoids displayed on posters in the lobby. Amy had made a particularly witty pun and he had turned to share it with Katherine and Raj. They'd been standing a few feet away; Raj was behind Katherine with his arms wrapped around her. Katherine had her arms folded over Raj's and was idly caressing his arm with one hand. What had struck him was how content they had seemed. _They looked as content as I feel when I'm in my spot_ Sheldon thought.

All of his friends seemed more content since they had secured girlfriends, Raj especially. Working in the same office as they did, Sheldon had seen how much happier Raj was. Sheldon had been afraid that getting a girlfriend would distract Raj from work, but his productivity had actually improved. Sheldon's productivity had gone up as well since he didn't have to spend time listening to Raj whine and complain about being lonely.

_It seems that being in a relationship won't necessarily have a negative impact on my work_ Sheldon thought, _so that just leaves the physical aspects of a relationship. Can I engage in physical intimacies with Amy Farrah Fowler? _Sheldon glanced over at the book his friends had given him. He'd read it with horrified curiosity and when he had finished he had been more determined than ever not to have coitus with anyone, ever. Sheldon reclined on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _I never thought I would be considering even kissing someone, let alone having intercourse._ Sheldon knew he had to be ruthlessly honest with himself. _The truth is I have had…impulses toward Amy. _He took a deep breath._ And they have been getting stronger and more frequent despite my employing Kolinahr. _Sheldon considered his options. _ As Sir Arthur Conan Doyle once wrote, "When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."_ ********

Sheldon sat up, he had made his decision. He straightened his shoulder, took several deep breaths and picked up his phone. "Amy are you available this evening? We need to talk."

* * *

><p>*The Lunar Exitation Season 3, Episode 23<p>

**The Desperation Emanation Season 4, Episode 5

***The Isolation Permutation Season 5, Episode 8

****The Sign of the Four by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed the previous chapters. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.<strong>

**I would love to hear any thoughts, comments or constructive criticism so please review**.


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Evolution of Shamy**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I own anything to do with <strong>_**The Big Bang Theory**_** (except DVDs). CBS, Chuck Lorre, and Bill Prady have that honor. I am just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Amy was nervously awaiting Sheldon's arrival. He'd been terse on the phone when he'd asked if he could come over and Amy was tormenting herself with possibilities. _He said we need to talk and that's rarely a good sign_ she thought. _Maybe he's finally fed up with my trying to advance our relationship and he wants to end things. _Amy started to hyperventilate and frantically fumbled for a paper bag. Finding one under the kitchen sink, she began breathing into it and moved over to the couch. When her breathing had returned to normal she attempted to calm her thoughts. _Penny said that Leonard had told her that Sheldon has been distracted and preoccupied this past week, not that he's been angry or upset. I wish Katherine had told me what she and Sheldon had talked about. She's so closed mouthed about it. No one would have known about it if Raj hadn't brought it up the other night. No matter how much we all tried, she wouldn't say a word; insisting that Sheldon had sworn her to secrecy._

_Knock Knock Knock _"Amy?" _Knock Knock Knock _"Amy?" _Knock Knock Knock _"Amy?"

Amy jumped at the first knock; she'd been lost in thought. She used the time it took Sheldon to finish his ritual to compose herself. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Sheldon, won't you please come in?"

"Of course, that's why I came here." Sheldon handed Amy a giant box of Milk Duds and a bouquet of purple lilacs, yellow roses and purple hyacinths. Amy noted a sprig of rue in the arrangement.*****

"Oh Sheldon, these are lovely." Amy exclaimed as she filled a vase to put the bouquet in.

"I'm glad you like them. I believe it is traditional for a man to give flowers to a woman he wishes to court."

Amy almost dropped the vase. "Woman he wishes to court?" she asked weakly, sitting with a thud in the nearest chair.

"Yes." Sheldon replied. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and began to read. "Amy, I've come to understand that I have hurt you and for that I would like to apologize. It was never my intention to cause you any emotional distress. As you know, I don't particularly excel at reading facial expressions or body language. Until recently, I was unaware of how much I mean to you and of how much you mean to me." Amy gasped. "It is my understanding that you would like to alter the parameters of our relationship from platonic to romantic. Is this correct?"

Amy realized she was holding her breath and exhaled. "Yes."

Sheldon put down the paper and looked Amy in the eyes. "What does that mean to you?"

Amy didn't want any room for misunderstanding so she asked for clarification. "That's rather vague, can you be more specific?"

"What do you desire from a romantic relationship?"

Amy's heart was pounding "Excellent question. May I have a few minutes to consider my response?"

"Of course. Shall I make tea?"

"Please do." Amy thought hard while Sheldon filled her electric kettle and arranged tea supplies on a tray. This was an opportunity she had hardly dared to dream of. Amy could sense that Sheldon was sincere, but skittish. She was afraid that if she asked for too much he would balk, but she didn't want to lie about her desires or hold anything back.

Sheldon came back to the couch with chamomile tea and an expectant and curious look on his face. Amy steeled herself and spoke. "While I enjoy our friendship as currently established, I would, as you have surmised, like to significantly add to it. I will not be content with a mere title change from friend to girlfriend." Sheldon looked wary, but Amy continued. "I would like us to spend a significant amount of time together outside of our social group. At least a third of that time should be spent in activities that a disinterested onlooker would consider a romantic date. We are both busy people with demanding careers and other social commitments so I am not adverse to these occasions being scheduled." Sheldon seemed to perk up at the word scheduled.

Amy took a sip of tea. "We would be obligated to fulfill the standard responsibilities of a romantic relationship, such as picking each other up at the airport or train stations and accompanying each other to family and work events." Amy took a deep breath and stated what she feared would be the deal breaker. "And I would like to engage in physical intimacies, up to and including coitus. As we are both new and inexperienced with romantic relationships I have no objection to taking things slowly, but the possibility has to exist!" she ended firmly.

Amy couldn't quite read the expression on Sheldon's face; he wasn't angry, in fact he seemed more thoughtful than anything. "May I have a moment to process?"

"Of course, I have to urinate anyway." Amy forced herself not to rush so she could give Sheldon ample time to think. He hadn't immediately refused or mocked her; surely that was a good sign. Amy returned to the living room, discreetly wiping her sweaty palms on her skirt as she sat down.

"Amy, would I be correct to sum up your requirements thusly: One, to increase the amount of time we spend together, and that a certain amount of that time should be 'romantic' in nature. Two, we should fulfill the standard social obligations society assigns to a pair-bonded couple. Three, we should engage in physical intimacies."

"That is a succinct and accurate summation."

Sheldon seemed nervous but determined "I am fully willing to abide by your first and second requests. As for the third," he took a deep breath, "I am willing to try as long as we escalate the intimacies slowly."

"Oh Sheldon!" Tears welled up in Amy's eyes, she blinked them away. Her heart was pounding and she could feel her blood rushing through her veins. She instinctively moved toward Sheldon, but then stopped, uncertain.

Sheldon smiled shyly "I believe a kiss would be the traditional way to commence our new relationship." Amy and Sheldon moved toward each other awkwardly. "I'm not sure how to proceed." Sheldon admitted.

"I believe you should put your hands on my waist and I put mine on your shoulders."

Sheldon reached for her "Now what?" he asked curiously.

"Close your eyes and lean towards me." Amy and Sheldon both closed their eyes and leaned in. Their lips met and fireworks went off inside of Amy. As much as she wanted to push Sheldon down on the couch and rip his clothes off, she restrained herself. Even though they kept their lips closed, Sheldon's grip tightened on Amy's waist and Amy couldn't help caressing the nape of Sheldon's neck with her fingers. She could hardly believe that she was really kissing Sheldon. They kissed for much longer than she could have hoped. Sheldon finally pulled back, Amy reluctantly opened her eyes and took her hands off his shoulders.

"Was that acceptable?" Sheldon asked.

"Oh yes! In fact it exceeded my expectations."

"I'm glad I met your requirements adequately." Amy rolled her eyes but refrained from mentioning that his pupils were dilated and that his respiratory rate had increased noticeably. "I'll have to write up a Relationship Agreement."

Amy was momentarily annoyed, but watching Penny and Leonard deal with Sheldon had taught her a thing or two, so she smiled sweetly and said "I look forward to reading your draft and adding my contributions."

Sheldon eyebrows rose almost to his hair line and his eyes were wide. "_Your_ contributions?"

Amy kept her smile and voice sweet. "Of course. As we are both in the relationship, we should both contribute, don't you think? A relationship should be symbiotic, not parasitic."

"That's so romantic."

**The End **– (but not really)

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Purple lilacs for first love, yellow roses because Sheldon is from Texas, rue for regret, and hyacinths for sincerity and we all know that Milk Duds are the most apologetic of the boxed candies.

* * *

><p><strong>Bad News: This is the last chapter. <strong>

**Good News (I hope you will think so anyway): I will be writing another story and while it will focus mainly on Leonard and Penny, the continuing adventures of Shamy will get plenty of attention. Also there will be some Raj & Katherine and Howard & Bernadette. If you're interested please be sure to use the Follow Author option to be notified when I start putting it up on the site. It will be at least a few weeks. I have a lot of ideas for various scenarios that I need to wrangle into submission before I start actually writing anything. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I truly appreciate the encouragement. Honestly that's what convinces me to work through writer's block and to get off Facebook & and actually write. **

**Ditto the Story Alerts and Favorite Stories; they make my day.**


End file.
